Mirkwood's Briar and Esgaroth's Rose
by QuillsKnotDragons
Summary: A disastrous misunderstanding leads to Matilda, an ordinary girl of Lake-town, being imprisoned in the Halls of the Elvenking. Her future looks bleak until she finds solace, and an unexpected friend, in Legolas. But is their friendship destined for something greater or will the fearsome wrath of King Thranduil fall upon Matilda's head before she can figure out how to escape?
1. Of Spiders and Elks

**Just a quick heads-up: I'm basing this story on LOTR/The Hobbit movies, not the books, so I'm sorry if anything isn't accurate to the original tale. **

**I imagine these events to happen maybe a year or so before the dwarves arrive in the Woodland Realm so if you came for dwarves or hobbits, sorry, there aren't any here.**

**Oh, and there are quite a few OCs in this story, humans and elves.**

**Happy reading, I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Of Spiders and Elks

Matilda had only ever heard stories about the elves of Mirkwood.

They were woven through the songs and stories of Lake-town, telling of the purity and of the beauty of the ancient beings. She was perfectly aware that her hometown's main source of income was the result of trade with the Woodland Realm elves, but in all her seventeen-and-a-half years, she had never seen one. They preferred to look after their own, the elves, and to distance themselves from the rest of the world. Matilda had heard that King Thranduil Greenleaf, Elvenking, was a formidable, powerful force, not one to be reckoned with, and the people of Lake-town obeyed without question.

They couldn't afford to complain; the people were poor and barely scraped enough money together to last them through the harsh, bitterly cold winters. Matilda's family were no exception; her father had died three years ago, and her mother had fallen ill last spring with a lung sickness, taking to her bed and unable to work. Consequently, Matilda and her older sister found work where they could; Hattie as a maid in the Master of Lake-town's household and Matilda as a hunter with her friends Sam and Jane, who worked in their father's butchers.

Meat was rare and precious; the town was named such for obvious reasons. It was stranded in the middle of a lake, looming out of the fog and gloom. There was a lot of fish, but meat was not in abundance. Every morning Matilda would wake at dawn and make her way down to Sam's little rowing boat. Together, they would cross the Long Lake to the far southern banks where they could hunt for as long as they pleased and return in time for the daily market, which opened in the late afternoon.

The day _it_ all began was no different.

Hattie woke her up with a none-too-gentle thump on her shoulder, and Matilda jerked upwards, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She rolled out of bed without complaint and tiptoed about the room shared by all five members of her family. Matilda's house was poor but homely. There was a large four-poster bed with a patchwork quilt in the corner, currently occupied by her sleeping mother and little sister, and three straw-mattresses on the floor. It had the distinct impression it had once been a fine house but the owner had been regularly selling her possessions and replacing them with poorer items. This was evident in the fact that red damask curtains hung at one diamond-paned window but the other had no curtains; just peeling blue shutters.

After washing and dressing into a pair of blue breeches which belonged to her brother, Matilda and Hattie were sat together, eating a slice of bread each for their breakfast, when said brother, Teddy, opened one eye.

"Matilda!" he hissed.

Matilda jumped at the unexpected sound. "What?" she whispered back.

"Can I go hunting with you today?"

At fourteen years old, Teddy was irrefutably lazy; he hadn't even moved from under his cotton blanket. He just stared at her beseechingly.

"Don't you have school?"

"School's cancelled. Teacher's sick."

Matilda sighed and nodded. This had an incredible effect on Teddy; he leapt out of bed like he had been scalded with hot water and, since he had slept in his clothes, was washing in an instant. He turned and held out his hands. "Here. How do I look?"

"Scruffy," Hattie replied. She shot her brother and sister a grin, and slipped out of the front door for work.

Teddy always looked scruffy. He had the kind of hair which never stayed flat on his head; it stuck up in all directions no matter how many times he attacked it with a hairbrush. Matilda was glad she looked a little more presentable; her long dark hair was braided neatly down her back, her white shirt was pristine and her father's beloved bow was slung over her shoulder, freshly-polished. She smiled kindly at her brother and beckoned him silently; their mother and little sister were still, amazingly, asleep.

Once they had navigated the maze of wooden steps and bridges and walkways built between the crooked wooden houses which made up Lake-town, Matilda and Teddy arrived at the wharf where Sam's little boat bobbed and dipped on the black water. She turned, stumbling over a bucket, and gazed back at the town; light blared out of quaint little windows and coils of rope littered the walkways. She could hear the sounds of the town waking; babies crying, men calling, the bark of a dog. Jane, Matilda's outspoken best friend, hailed them as they drew nearer. Auburn-haired and freckle-faced with identical grins a mile long, Jane and Sam had a habit of bickering like there was no tomorrow. In fact, they only seemed content in each other's company when they were quarrelling like cats and dogs.

"Ready?" Sam asked her, holding out a hand to help Matilda step into his boat. Matilda nodded and smiled at him; it was no secret that in a couple of years' time it would be very likely that she and Sam would be betrothed to marry.

"Can I come too, sir?" Teddy asked, and Sam seemed to grow a couple of inches at the reverence of being called 'sir'. This did not escape Jane, who snorted derisively.

"Of course," Sam said with a smile at Teddy and a glare at Jane. "Know how to shoot an arrow?"

Teddy nodded. Before their father had died, he had taught his son and middle daughter how to hit a target nine times out of ten. Hattie and Sarah had never had much time for combat, and they had teased Matilda for being boyish. She didn't care; she had adored her father and knew that she had also claimed a special corner of his heart shared by no one. Now, his bow was all she had left to remember him by.

The four young people set off in the modest boat; Sam rowing, Matilda navigating. This is how it always was. When Jane tried to navigate, she and Sam ended up screaming blue murder at each other, which wasn't the safest idea when there was a crop of jagged rocks or a ghostly pillar every five metres or so. The rocks were razor-sharp and extremely difficult to navigate; they dissolved out of the rolling mist so quickly and were fatal to crash into, but these were people who had been born and bred in Lake-town. Sam could steer these waters in his sleep. Matilda had always thought that the rocks here looked like a giant had played darts and missed the bull's-eye of Lake-town every time.

Once clear of the rocks and mist, the journey was pleasant. It was late summer and the water was gentle with the rowing-boat, lapping pleasantly against the prow. Jane gossiped happily, not caring whether anyone was listening or not. Matilda trailed a hand in the water, dreaming. Teddy looked excited, like he was about to bubble over with him enthusiasm.

"What?" Jane asked him.

"Will we see elves?" he blurted out. "We're heading for the Woodland Realm."

Teddy had only ventured outside of Lake-town once before. It was rare for the natives to leave their isolated little corner of Middle-Earth, except the bargeman and those with little businesses such as Sam and Jane's father which required resources from outside Lake-town.

"No," replied Sam. "The elves never leave their borders, and we're not such fools to trespass over them."

"But it's _Mirkwood_," Teddy said. "The edge of the forest marks the edge of the elven borders." He scanned the shore where the boat was directed. "It's _all_ forest."

"Not where we're going," grinned Jane. "The wrath of King Thranduil is said to be very fierce."

"You've never seen an elf?" Teddy looked incredulous.

All three shook their heads.

"Never?"

"I have told you this before," Matilda sighed and shook her head at her brother's inattention.

"Dwarves?" He sounded hopeful.

"There aren't any dwarves in these parts," laughed Sam. "Not for years and years."

Teddy looked disappointed, and fell into silence as they approached the shore. Landing, Sam and Matilda pulled the boat up the shingle (the stretch of muddy land was too narrow to call a beach) and they moored it. Jane and Teddy unloaded the weapons they used for hunting; Sam's bow and a quiver of precious arrows, two spears made from old harpoons and a heavy crow-bill made from a blacksmith's hammer. Matilda wished they had iron-forged swords and spears, but such weapons were locked in the armoury and guarded heavily. If their corrupt and ineffectual Master was afraid of anything it was rebellion, and he took it upon himself to suppress it like it was the plague.

"What are we looking for?" Teddy asked, as the four of them began to make their way into the forest.

"Rabbits, a deer if we're lucky," Sam said, leading the way.

They climbed up a mossy bank, threading between the trees and jumping over the tree stumps. Each of them held weapons, and they split up, spreading out. Creeping along, her boots crunching slightly, Matilda felt a thrill of apprehension. The forest seemed quieter than usual, or was that just her imagination running wild and playing tricks on her?

She froze. Up ahead, a grey rabbit shuffled about in the undergrowth, foraging and completely oblivious to the danger less than five metres away. Matilda strung her bow and drew the feathers back until they were tickling her cheek. She breathed. The rabbit stopped and stood up on its hind legs, its nose quivering as it tested the air. Matilda let go. She was clumsy and awkward at the best of times but she had been hunting for a long time, and could shoot straight without thinking too hard about it. Her arrow found its mark, burying deep into the rabbit's gut. In another time and place, Matilda might have felt sympathy toward the helpless creature, but, when the town was so desperate for food and had a Master who cared little for the abject poverty and starvation of his people, she only knew that this rabbit was precious food and money.

Teddy picked it up and withdrew the arrow, wiping it on a patch of grass and handing it back to his sister. He attached the rabbit to his back, and onwards they continued.

Matilda had barely moved three steps when a commotion started beside her. Sam had stepped on Jane's foot, and she had taken it, as usual, as a personal insult. A rather impressive shouting match incurred, the insults of which became increasingly infantile as the argument blew itself out, leaving the siblings grumbling and muttering to themselves.

"We'll never catch anything at this rate," Matilda murmured, exchanging a grin with Teddy. They were grateful that they could at least last five minutes without tearing at each other's throats.

"Let's just keep going," Sam said haughtily, striding ahead while Teddy and Matilda tried to placate Jane, who was still hopping on one foot to prove her point.

The grey rabbit seemed to be the only living thing unlucky enough to be out. The sun climbed higher in the sky, time wore on, and still, they didn't meet anything. Not so much as a hedgehog. Not a bird in the trees. A sense of dread and unease settled in Matilda's stomach, twisting her insides until she felt slightly sick.

"Sam," she whispered. "It's too quiet. I don't like it."

"Nonsense," Sam replied, dismissing her fears. "It's just a slow day, that's all."

They walked onwards into the forest, and the trees grew thicker and the darkness became denser. Matilda looked up; the sun was blocked from her sight. In all directions a great leafy sky covered them, the branches thickly woven together.

Matilda, already unnerved and unusually jumpy, almost leapt out of her skin when Jane squealed from somewhere to her left. They rushed to her; Jane's arm had become tangled in a thatch of sticky silvery threads. Sam couldn't help but snicker. Turning up her freckled nose in disgust, Jane withdrew her arm, picking it off her sleeve and out of her hair. Thinking nothing of it, the four continued deeper into the forest. Jane almost split her sides laughing when Sam, not concentrating, had plunged headfirst into a web of the sticky silvery threads. But when Sam struggled to free himself, the smile faded off Jane's face.

"What is this stuff?" she wondered aloud, looking up.

The thick fibres were everywhere, strung across the trees, and Matilda saw immediately why they hadn't noticed what they were walking into. The silvery strands were laced through the leaves high above them; only a couple of patches had fallen to the ground. Matilda touched a gleaming, sticky thread.

"It's almost like a...web," she said, unsure of why she was whispering. "A spider's web."

"I wouldn't like to run into the spider which made this," Sam said, gesturing to a particularly big web directly above his head. "Look at the size of- _oof_!"

He was cut off by a swift and unnecessarily hard punch in his ribs, courtesy of Jane. She had frozen in horror, eyes transfixed by something in the distance. Sam, Matilda and Teddy turned to see what it was that had immobilised her so, and Matilda felt all the blood in her body flow cold.

A hundred yards or so away from them was a spider the size of her house back home in Lake-town. Crawling through its web away from them, one of its eight legs was the width of Matilda herself. Its black eyes glinting with evil, it scuttled in the opposite direction from the petrified humans, the hairs stood upright on its body, fangs gleaming.

Matilda was thankful for small mercies; it didn't seem to have seen them. "_Yet_," a tiny voice in her brain told her, and she pressed a fist to her mouth. With a thrill of dismay and revulsion, Matilda heard a clicking noise above her. Teddy shot out a hand and pulled her down, crouching beside the roots of a particularly thick tree. Another spider skulked through its web right over them, following its kin away. Matilda hardly dared to breathe until both of the giant spiders had vanished into the trees.

"Run!" whispered Sam. "_RUN_!"

They ran. As silently as they could manage, the four humans fled from the spiders, their legs pumping furiously. They didn't slow until the webs had petered out, and even then, they kept running. Sam didn't need to urge them; strangely enough, they all seemed extremely keen to put as much distance as possible between them and the spiders.

Matilda ran until her heart pounded in her throat, and it hurt to take great, gasping breaths of air. Jane was the first to stop, bending over and clutching a stitch in her side. None of them said anything whilst they all tried to remember how to breathe. Teddy uncorked a water gourd, which they passed round gratefully.

"_A slow day_?" Matilda hissed when she could finally hear herself think again.

"Shut up," said Sam.

They grinned at each other; relieved to be out of danger. It was only then that they began to look at their surroundings. If they had thought the trees were dense before, it was nothing compared to the forest now. Forming almost a solid wall of tree trunks and foliage, they had to walk single-file to weave through the trees, following the intricate labyrinths of roots that patterned the forest floor. The trees were now so tall that Matilda could hardly see the branches and leaves above them, stretching to the sky. Matilda began to feel slightly light-headed and dizzy, almost like her feet didn't belong to her. Maybe she was tired, or maybe she had looked for the tops of the trees for too long.

Time began to lose itself, and Matilda lost all sense of direction as they wandered deeper and deeper into the Forest of Mirkwood. She could not locate herself on the ground, and time became more and more evasive as she tried to tell when in the day it was. Matilda had the horrible sensation that a whole year could have passed without her knowing or her consent.

"Look!" Teddy breathed, stopping so suddenly that Matilda bumped into his back. She peered round him, blinking hard to clear her woozy head.

Ahead of them, in the centre of a clearing, stood a large and magnificent creature, the like of which Matilda had never heard of, let alone _seen_, before. Its body was taller than the top of her head, and its short glossy brown fur reminded her of a stag. And yet it was unlike a stag for it was thick and stocky, with a short but elegant neck extending upwards. It had ears, like she had seen on deer before, but its antlers were a thing of a beauty; great ivory structures extending majestically out from either side of its head. The creature bent its head to the bubbling spring from which it was drinking.

Beside her, Sam drew his bow and arrow. Matilda put a hand on his arm and shook her head, wide-eyed. Sam looked at her, and Matilda was startled. She took a step backwards. Sam's eyes were strange; his pupils were so big that only a narrow ring of green-blue surrounded them. He looked quite unlike himself, almost as though he was in some kind of trance.

The beautiful creature raised its head. Its ears twitched once, and then, to Matilda's horror, it looked straight at them. Its long-lashed celestial eyes gazed at them reproachfully, and Matilda found she could not tear her eyes from it; it was like the creature could see into her very soul.

Sam's arrow whizzed through the trees. In that instant, Matilda prayed that it would miss its target but the unmistakable sound of metal finding its mark filled the glade. The creature didn't utter a sound from its mouth, not a howl, not a grunt, not a scream, but its legs folded and it fell with a thud to the ground. A deep, unexplainable sadness rooted itself deep in Matilda's core and she suddenly felt as though she could never feel happy again. Jane turned to her, mouth open, and Matilda knew she had felt it too. Behind her, Teddy had an odd expression on his face; like he couldn't decide whether to cry or to give into hysterics.

The two girls ran to the animal, and fell to their knees. Its mouth was open and a trickle of blood ran from it. The beautiful brown eyes were glazed and Matilda wanted to cry when she gazed into them.

"Something's wrong," Jane whispered beside her.

Matilda looked up sharply, and into her friend's panic-stricken eyes. Jane clutched at her head as though she would anchor it to her shoulders.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting din sounded, cutting through the silence like a knife. Matilda and Jane fell backwards in fright, and the two boys ran forwards to them. It was trumpeting, loud and resonating. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good to the four young humans.

Sam seemed to jerk awake, as though from a dream, and his eyes dilated in panic. He stared down at the beast as though it had suddenly appeared there. Looking panicked, he whipped around, trying to find the source of the sound. "Elves!" he said.

"What?" Jane shouted so she would be heard above the pandemonium of the horns.

"Let's go!" Sam yelled, sprinting to the edge of the clearing.

The blood in Matilda's head pounded and her thighs burned. She was already exhausted from their flight earlier and being unused to running (there was nowhere to run to in Lake-town), made her heart feel like it was going to pound right out of her chest. Her knees were fit to buckle beneath her but Teddy caught hold of her hand and pulled her along. They chased after Sam and Jane, but suddenly arrows and daggers appeared on all sides. They were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of elves, all armour-clad and heavily-armed, and, most worryingly, all wearing furious, hostile expressions on their faces.

Matilda gulped.

They were well and truly surrounded.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of my Legolas story, I hope you like! Drop me a review, a favourite and a follow – I love to hear your views.**

**I promise it gets more exciting now the elves are on the scene!**


	2. Of Elves and Men

Of Elves and Men

For a moment, no one in the glade moved except tiny flying midges, flashing gold where the light hit them. One of these bugs landed lightly on Matilda's arm, and she looked down at it. Then, her eyes snapped back up at a sound. One of the elves had dropped from a low branch and landed lightly on his feet. His face was stony and his eyes were cold, but Matilda couldn't help noticing that it was a very handsome face and they were very striking eyes.

The elf was tall and lithe and strong with fair skin, perfectly pointed ears and long silvery-blonde hair, clad in a brown tunic and leggings with a bow and double knives strapped to his back. His eyes were piercingly blue, and they seemed to look straight through Matilda, who squirmed a little under his intense gaze. He had pointed ears and wore dark-bronze armour, and he circled the little group of humans, gazing down at them. Her heart thumped, but this time, she couldn't tell if it was the short burst of sprinting or not.

"First, you trespass on our land," the elf spoke for the first time. His voice, although deep and velvety, was tight and he sounded enraged. "Then you slaughter one of our elks."

"Your what?" asked Sam, bravely. _Stupidly_.

The fair-haired elf looked at him with pure contempt, something very close to hatred in his eyes. "The creature you have just slain, human, is an elven elk," he spat out. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" His eyes flicked over Matilda and he brought his face very close to hers, his expression unfeeling. He didn't blink, not even once.

Matilda was alarmed. She stammered for a moment while she collected her thoughts. This was dangerous, _very_ dangerous. The elves could be merciless; they wouldn't let them go, nor would they accept the trance-like state that Sam had been under. Matilda peered around the clearing. There was no way the four of them would be able to escape.

"Answer me," the elf snapped.

"It was me," she said quickly, hoping that Teddy, Jane and Sam would be released if she confessed to their crime. "I didn't know it was one of yours. I thought it was a doe and I shot at it. I'm sorry-"

The broad-shouldered elf scoffed at her. "Your apologies will not help you."

"They tried to stop me," Matilda lied, gesturing at Jane and Teddy behind her. They had frozen, watching her warily. Sam looked confused, and Matilda guessed that he couldn't remember slaying the elk himself. None of them said a word. "But I was just thinking of the meat. You should let them go."

The elves around the clearing tittered, but their arrows didn't waver from their targets.

"We've seen you before," the leader-elf said. "Testing our borders. Hunting every day."

Matilda and Jane exchanged a glance. They had never seen the elves before. Had they really been tracking their movements? The handsome elf caught the look and smirked, guessing what they were thinking. "You're _humans_." He said it the same way Jane might if she was describing Sam in the midst of a row. "You only see what we wish you to."

Another elf stepped forwards to whisper in the blonde elf's ear. Matilda's eyes widened slightly. The second elf was female, slim and clear-skinned with bright brown eyes; her hair, red-orange, fell to the back of her knees where it curled into a large ringlet. Her lovely features were serious, the eyes earnest.

"Legolas," she said, handing the elf the arrow that Sam had shot. The iron tip was dripping with dark-red blood.

"_Legolas_," Matilda whispered to herself. She had to look away from the thick liquid staining the arrow-head; it was making her feel sick.

"Search them!" the elf named Legolas called.

A group of the elves lowered their bows and stepped forward to strip the humans of their weapons, the rest stayed at a further distance, their arrows pointed straight for the trespassers. The elves left nothing behind, taking even the tiny knife Jane used for cutting food off her. When a dark-haired she-elf snatched their father's precious bow from Matilda's back, she and Teddy stepped forward defensively. "_No_!"

Two gleaming, beautifully-carved, silver swords were whipped from their sheaths and held at the humans' throats. Matilda and Teddy stumbled backwards, defeated. The resentful expression on Teddy's face did not quite mask the fear etched across his features. Matilda felt a rush of protective affection towards her younger brother. She spoke up; "Let the others go! It was me, not them!"

Her only agenda was to keep her family and friends safe.

The flame-haired elf smirked. "I never thought I'd meet a _brave_ human," she sneered. "The most cowardly, corrupt race on Middle-Earth."

Matilda gritted her teeth. There was something about these elves that made her bristle with irritation. She couldn't see any evidence of the divine, perfect elves in their stories which were passed down through the generations. She looked at Legolas, and her big dark eyes enlarged until they were the size of coins, begging him. His lip curled and he pointed a sword at Teddy's throat, gesturing to his company. He raised his voice and shouted across the clearing a command in Elvish.

The elves who had searched the four humans began pushing and jostling them forwards. It was unnecessary to intimidate them; Matilda, Teddy, Jane and Sam were already scared stiff, and they moved without hesitation. Not a word was exchanged between the four, as the procession traced the long path through the forest as they headed further and further into northern Mirkwood. Their captors called to each other in their own language, the conversation all happening over the humans' heads.

Matilda turned her head to look at her brother, behind her. His eyes were full of fright, and she tried to give him a weak, reassuring smile, but a sharp jab in her back from an elf jerked her eyes forwards again. She almost fell over, and would have done too, if the elf hadn't grabbed a handful of her shirt and yanked her back up again.

They crossed the bridge over the silvery river, which was far below, carving its way through the rock, and through the tall, but narrow, gate. The flame-haired she-elf walked ahead, and Matilda was made to follow her, a wickedly-sharp sword-point now pressed to her back. The handsome golden-haired elf called Legolas stopped at the carved pillars to watch her pass. His blue eyes locked with hers, and she shivered involuntarily but his pale face remained as blank as though it had been carved out of marble.

Once Jane, at the end of the party, had passed, Legolas followed them in, shouting an order to the guards; "Close the gate!" The gate was shut behind them with a crash; no resource had been spared in building the weight of the doors which guarded the Elvenking's Halls.

Matilda blinked hard so she wouldn't cry with fear. They were well and truly prisoners in the Woodland Realm of the elves.

Inside the rock, Matilda was distracted, gasping in undisguised wonder at the beauty of the elves' home; the great caverns and chambers and halls were linked by great twisting wooden bridges and walkways, long flights of stairs and held up by carved pillars and columns, all linking and entwining. The ceiling was so far away, it could barely be seen and the cellars were plunged deep down into the rock. Beautiful, great golden torches lit the chambers and far above, little sparkling skylights let in the pretty evening sun. Matilda was very aware of the sense of magic in the Elvenking's Halls, the beauty; there was something enchanting about the carvings, the stone, the wood, the light, something bewitching about the very air they all breathed. It was a dangerous and heady feeling.

The humans were taken to the dungeons; small cells carved into rock, next to a narrow, staggered, stairway, and it was one of these into which she was pushed in to. Only a little light reached these dark depths of the rock, and it was rather disorientating. A narrow waterfall rushed nearby, down into the river below, which wove its way through the Halls on part of its journey. The doors clanged shut and the silver keys twisted in the locks. Matilda peered out of the barred door. Legolas stood almost directly outside but he wasn't looking at her. "Tauriel," he called. "We must report to the king."

The lovely flame-haired elf followed him up the steps, leaving the prisoners alone. Matilda couldn't tear her eyes off their retreating backs as they descended a flight of stairs, crossed a tiny bridge, leapt up another flight of stairs and turned the corner out of sight. She turned back to her little cell. The walls were rock, rough and dark, and a stone seat big enough for one had been carved for the cell's occupant. It was here that Matilda sat down, rather heavily. She kicked a loose stone at the wall and it bounced off, spinning as it pinged towards the back of the cell, only a couple of metres away from her.

Next to her, she could hear Jane sobbing quietly, and she whispered to her. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." Matilda sounded much more convinced and brave than she actually felt. "Don't cry."

"We're never going to leave," wept Jane. "What if we never go back home?"

"We will," said Matilda, standing and reaching a hand through the bars. "Can you reach me?"

Jane stuck her arm through the bars of her door too. The two girls could not clasp hands, but their fingers brushed for a second.

"Teddy? Sam?" Matilda called. There was no answer.

Jane cried harder. "They've taken them somewhere else," she said. "I didn't see where."

"What?" Matilda squeaked.

"They might be torturing them," Jane howled. "They might already be dead."

Matilda saw that her friend was working herself up even more; at this point Jane wasn't likely to listen to reason. She just squeezed the tips of her fingers in comfort until Jane's whimper subsided and her hand fell from Matilda's.

Matilda sat down again and let her head fall back against the rock. A hard knot of anxiety settled in her stomach, twisting her insides until she felt sick. It began to sink in that they were utterly at the king's mercy; the elves could keep them here as long as they pleased.

As it happened, Matilda didn't have to wait long. Legolas arrived with two guards in tow. The guards were dressed from head to toe in armour, for total protection, not designed for movement. Their helmets obscured their faces and erased their identities. This made them even more terrifying.

Matilda's eyes followed Legolas until he stopped on the stairs just outside hers and Jane's cell. "That one," Legolas said, raising an arm at Matilda. The guards unlocked her door and she leapt to her feet. They looped leather shackles around her wrists, binding her hands together at her back. Then, they each took one of Matilda's forearms and helped her out of her cell, half-guiding, half-pulling her along. They were not rough, but Matilda began to struggle when she passed Jane in her cell, and their grip became tougher.

Jane shouted for her and Matilda twisted round to watch her friend until she disappeared from sight. Matilda watched the muscles moving in Legolas's back as he led the way further and further up through the Halls. She didn't get a chance to enjoy the beautiful place this time; she was replaying horrific scenarios over and over in her mind.

Alone and afraid, Matilda was taken to the king. As they approached, Matilda's mouth fell open. The Elvenking descended the twisting stairs from his throne which was carved into a curling tree-trunk, his long silver robes trailing as he looked down at Matilda. King Thranduil's eyes were dangerous as she came closer. She saw that his throne, draped with cloth-of-gold and scarlet silk, featured the magnificent antlers of an elven elk splayed out above it. The king himself absolutely dripped with grace and majesty; he was taller than Legolas, his silvery-blonde hair falling straight to his waist, crowned with a spiked circlet of red berries and the orange leaves of autumn.

He looked so intimidating and unwelcoming that Matilda wanted to recoil and run away from all this, but, as the faceless guards stranded her in the middle of the chamber and Legolas stepped back to watch, she realised she was completely and utterly on her own.

"So," King Thranduil said slowly, placing his hands behind his back. "_You_ are the human who killed my elk." Matilda gasped, but no words came out. The king's voice began to rise as his anger climbed. "You stray over our borders, trespass in our kingdom, disregard our land and take the life of our precious creatures! What more has the damaging greed of Man to offer us?" His words became an angry stream of Elvish.

When Matilda finally found it in her to string together a coherent sentence, her voice came out as a squeak. "I didn't mean...any harm."

"Harm? _Harm_?!" the king burst out. "It is in your disposition to spoil and damage. The nature of Man is that to destroy; destruction runs in your very veins!"

"No!" cried Matilda. "It was a misunderstanding- I-"

"Silence!" Thranduil commanded, and Matilda obeyed. "Do not insult my dignity by lying to me," he said, his intense grey-blue eyes flicking from head to toe. "And what is the name of our _murderer_?"

"Matilda," she replied. "Please, Your Grace, it was an accident. We are just simple peasant children from Lake-town; we don't belong in Mirkwood, or in your dungeons."

"And how will you repay me?" the king snarled. "Surely you do not think I would just release you without retribution?"

"We have nothing to give," Matilda pleaded.

"Naught but your _lives_," Thranduil hissed. He straightened up and looked down at the fear in Matilda's eyes. "No, I have nothing to gain from killing you, human, and I do not kill the young, even if they are the spawn of Man."

"It was my fault," Matilda said, finding courage in the knowledge that she was not about to be executed. "And mine alone. Please, let my brother and my friends go. They have done nothing."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "And what is to say your accomplices will not come back to look for you? What is to prevent them from killing creatures that do not belong to them?" Matilda bit the inside of her cheek so hard that she tasted blood. "I will strike a deal with you, _Matilda_," the king said.

Matilda nodded. Her mind, which had the unfortunate habit of wandering, thought what impressive eyebrows this regal elf had; thick and dark and flecked with silver. She mentally shook herself and nodded again at the king, feeling stupid.

"You must prove yourselves to be worthy. You must prove that you have amended your ways, you must show true penitence for your act of murder and you must demonstrate a pure, unselfish deed. Then, and only then, will I release you to slither back from whence you came. Do I have an agreement?"

Matilda thought for a moment, and then nodded. She held her hand out to shake, but Thranduil only looked at it like she was a piece of dirt. She dropped it and it swung by her side self-consciously. "How are we supposed to prove we can be unselfish and pure and worthy if we are locked up in your dungeons? Surely you must release us?"

This was a mistake.

"I _must_ do no such thing," hissed Thranduil. "That is for you to work out yourself. Use that dull, meaningless mind of yours, daughter of Man, and maybe you will find the answer in the tatters of your conscience." He grimaced, and began to climb the steps up to his throne. "You revolt my eyes. Take her away!"

The two faceless guards marched forwards, and it was only then that Matilda was reminded of Legolas's presence nearby. Fuming at the Elvenking's words, she was taken down to the dungeons and thrown into her cell. Jane looked thoroughly relieved. The black-haired Keeper of the Keys locked it and walked away indifferently. The guards disappeared.

"Please," Matilda said suddenly, reaching out through the bars. Legolas stopped and looked at her. She didn't dare to touch him. "Where are my brother and my friend?"

Her eyes were wide and pleading. Legolas glanced around them. Guards stood nearby, just about to swap with their replacements. He brought his head close to hers through the bars. "They are safe," he said, and then he disappeared.

Matilda exhaled gratefully and sat down with a thump. Her clothes were caked with mud and sweat, and she wanted nothing more but to wash herself off, eat a hot meal and collapse into bed. She could not tell what time it was but she guessed it was past dusk. Her stomach began to rumble loudly, and she realised how ravenous she was. She wondered if the elves would remember to feed them, and she knew that by now, Teddy would be feeling the pangs of hunger more so than she was. Matilda was suddenly hit with a stab of homesickness, and the relief of knowing Teddy was alive dissipated. She knew that she should have been home hours ago. Her mother and Hattie were probably out of their minds with worry by now. Maybe they would have sent out a search party. Sam and Jane's mother and father and brothers would be looking for them. Maybe they would not stop searching the whole night. She felt sick to know that their search would yield nothing and prove fruitless.

Matilda concentrated on her breathing so she would be distracted from thoughts of home. Breathing deeply, in and out, had a strangely lethargic effect on her. Wearied from the physical and emotional exercise of the day, Matilda slipped off the bench and curled up on the hard floor, pillowing her head on her arm. She was asleep almost immediately, blanketed by her dreams of home and family, when her father and her stillborn little baby brother were alive and well.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! Remember to review - I really want to know how I'm doing, and if it's worth continuing**


	3. Of Blankets and Prisons

Of Blankets and Prisons

The next morning she was woken with a jerk on the door of her cell. It clanged and resonated through the small space of her prison, and Matilda jumped awake, startled. She didn't find herself disorientated; she knew exactly where she was straight away. The elf outside was the pretty she-elf from yesterday, the one with the lovely red-orange hair. She slid a plate underneath the bars of the door. Matilda thanked her and took a cup of water from her. The elf began to move away.

"Tauriel?" Matilda said. The elf stopped and looked at her, eyes impassive. "That's your name, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes. And you are Matilda."

"Could you tell me where my brother is please?" she asked humbly. "I just want to know if he is being cared for."

Tauriel's eyes softened. Matilda could see the kindness in her face, even towards someone her people considered a criminal. "He is, do not fear. The king only wanted the boys separated from you for concern you might plot together and attempt an escape."

Matilda nodded. Then, she sighed through her nose. Something made her anxious to explain the misunderstanding to Tauriel. "It was a mistake," she said quietly. "The elk was not meant to die-"

Tauriel hushed her quickly and surreptitiously glanced around. "I believe you," she said gently. "I do not believe you are evil, nor that you intentionally slayed the king's elk."

Matilda was taken aback. She smiled. "Thank you."

"I do not think you will be here for long either," Tauriel said gently.

Matilda looked her in the eyes, and knew immediately that she was trying to reassure her, not telling the truth. Tauriel saw this, and gave her a small smile. She lowered her head and walked away.

Matilda turned her attention back to the silver plate pushed through the bars. So the elves _were_ intending to feed them then. It was a simple meal; bread and cheese and apples, but to Matilda it looked like a banquet. She fell on it, forgetting all the manners she had ever been taught, wolfing it down. Once she had gulped down the water and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she called out for Jane.

"Matilda!" Jane said, after a short hesitation.

"Have you eaten?" Matilda asked, guessing the answer already.

"I feel too sick to eat," Jane replied.

"Jane," said Matilda warningly. She knew what her melodramatic friend could be like. "This isn't a game. You have to eat."

She heard Jane muttering, but she hoped that it was in between mouthfuls of food.

"Why did you do that?" Jane's voice came again, as though she had had to gather her courage to ask.

"What?"

"You know what," said Jane.

"You must not tell anyone the truth or Sam will be in danger," Matilda said quickly. "I hoped they would release you if I confessed, and Sam did not remember slaying the elk; he was in a trance."

"You shouldn't have done that," Jane whispered. "Taken the blame."

"What else could I do?"

Jane couldn't seem to come up with an answer, for the first time in her life, and she didn't reply.

Matilda settled down to her first day of boredom locked in the Woodland Realm dungeons. She drew patterns on the stone floor, sitting with her back flat against the back wall, thinking about the proposition King Thranduil had made her. Something pure. Something unselfish. Matilda felt that, now she had taken responsibility for the group, it was on her shoulders to help them escape again. She pushed thoughts of her mother and sisters to the back of her mind and tried to focus on a deed which would convince Thranduil that she had amended her 'ways'.

By midday (she could tell it was midday from the light which brightened the deep dark dungeons just a little) Matilda was frustrated. She was frustrated with the spiders who had put them in the situation to begin with, frustrated with Sam for shooting the elk, frustrated with the elves for taking them prisoner, frustrated with Jane for giving up, and most of all frustrated with the vindictive Elvenking for being so cryptic and letting her struggle over his words.

The day wore on, slow hour after slow hour, and Matilda grew more and more hopeless. An elf returned to her cell in the evening to take away her plate and cup, and to slide another of the same under her door, but it wasn't Tauriel. She had nothing to do but eat the food and stare at the same three walls again, mulling Thranduil's words over and over again. Eventually, her thoughts exhausted her, and she fell asleep.

Not many elves passed the dungeons; Matilda realised the next morning as she sat on the stone seat and her thoughts went round and round in circles. They only walked past her cell, without looking at her she might add, to get to the cellars or twice a day to feed the prisoners. Other than that, Matilda was alone, with nothing to do or to look at but the dark stone walls. She drew pictures and scribbles on the wall, lying flat on her front, tried to squeeze her head through the bars (she couldn't) just for the sake of it, jumped up and down to release some energy, tried to talk to Jane (there was no reply) and lay down flat on her back and kicked the bars to hear them rattle.

"Hey!"

Matilda opened one eye. A brown-haired elf was stood there, hands on his hips. He looked annoyed.

"Stop making that noise!" he ordered.

Matilda yawned and gave the bars another kick for good measure, grinning sweetly when they clanged. "Or what?"

"Or we will stop your food from reaching you," the elf snarled. "We shall see how much noise you want to make when you are dead from starvation."

Matilda glowered at him, but swivelled herself round so she was facing the back wall. She spent the rest of the daylight hours (not that she could tell) staring at the ceiling and trying to remember how her life had come to this. She wanted to scream and to punch and to run, not figure out how many different positions she could sit or lie in her cell. She fell asleep from boredom and didn't wake up again until dawn when a stray sunbeam fell on her face.

The next morning was the same as the last, and Matilda, with all her pent-up aggravation and annoyance, felt like kicking and punching the walls. She found some respite in throwing a small stone as hard as she could at the wall, but almost immediately regretted it. The stone bounced off and smacked her straight in the cheek. Wincing from the pain, Matilda clutched her face and squinted at her fingers, which were smeared with red.

"What was the reason behind that?"

She jumped. Legolas, silent on his light elf feet, was standing outside, watching her. Annoyed, more at herself, she turned her back on him. When he couldn't see her, she squeezed her eyes shut, battling with the pain from the stinging cut. Legolas opened the cell door and stepped in.

"Here." He put a soft hand on her shoulder. "Let me see."

Matilda turned and let him tip her face up. As gently as he could, he wiped the blood from her cheek with a rag and cleaned the cut up. She didn't let herself react; just watched his eyes as they moved across her cheek. She wondered what had changed that he was being so kind to her.

"This needs medicine," Legolas said. "Come with me. We'll find some."

Matilda hesitated suspiciously. "Am I allowed to leave?"

Legolas chuckled. "I do not think you would escape without your friends, and, on my watch, you've got no chance."

She was surprised, and smiled at him. She found that she trusted him, despite his status as her captor. When they passed Jane's cell, Matilda looked in; Jane was lying with her back to them but with Legolas beside her, Matilda didn't feel like she could talk to her friend.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked Legolas in a low voice, taking care to keep at least a foot between them, not to even brush him.

"We are not barbarians," Legolas replied, amusement ghosting his face. "And human wounds can become infected, can they not?"

"Can elves' not?"

Legolas grinned. "Elves do not get injured often enough to find out."

As they climbed a flight of stairs, Matilda stretched her legs out and extended her arms to the sky. Somehow, stretching in her cell just wasn't enough.

Legolas looked curious. "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm stretching," Matilda said. "My muscles are stiff."

"Humans need to be exercised?"

Matilda laughed at that. "We're not dogs."

Legolas grinned too. "I am sorry for being harsh with you in the forest the day before last," he said.

"I understand," said Matilda. "I would have been the same."

Was it her imagination or did a faint expression of relief cross Legolas's features? She shook it off and followed him, lowering her eyes to her feet.

They reached their destination when Legolas stopped and tapped on a wooden door, two short raps followed by three longer knocks. It was opened almost immediately by a kindly-looking brown-haired elf. When he saw Legolas, he bowed. Matilda thought Legolas must be very important.

"This is Lathai," Legolas said, gesturing to the elf. Lathai was very short for an elf, Matilda realised. He was maybe half an inch taller than her.

"You have cut your cheek," Lathai said. "We can do something about that."

Matilda guessed that he was some kind of wise man, a medicine man...a medicine _elf_. He began rooting through the contents of his table, throwing papers up in the air and sweeping little glass bottles off the table. But instead of smashing, they hovered, about an inch from the ground. Matilda's eyes almost popped out of her head. Every so often, Lathai would peer at a little clay bowl or a phial of some kind, before casting them away and throwing them over his shoulder. At one point, Legolas had to dive for one of these bowls before it hit Matilda. He straightened up and brushed down his moss-green shirt. He grinned at Matilda before she turned back to watching Lathai's strange behaviour.

"Ah! Of course!" Lathai yelled suddenly. He began muttering in Elvish as he scooped a handful of herbs off a shelf and began to shred them to pieces.

After grinding them up and adding liberal amounts of blue liquid to the potion, Lathai advanced on Matilda, who glanced at Legolas. Legolas nodded, and she stood patiently as Lathai smeared the lilac paste on her cheek.

"That should do it," the physician elf grinned, patting Matilda on the shoulder.

"Thank you," she said, and she and Legolas left.

Legolas laughed at Matilda's bemused expression once Lathai had slammed his door shut behind them. Her foot had only been a hair's breadth away from the threshold. "He is a little eccentric-"

"You don't say!"

"But a genius if ever there was one," Legolas shrugged. "One of the oldest and wisest elves I know of."

He led the way back down to the dungeons, along all the winding wooden bridges and down the twisting stairs. Matilda couldn't tear her eyes off of his handsome profile, and more than once, blushed fiercely when he met her gaze with a smile.

"Thank you," Matilda said, as she walked back into her cell. Jane was snoring loudly. "For-" she gestured at her cheek. She was suddenly very aware that she was still wearing the same shirt and breeches she had been wearing for days. They were dirty, and she probably smelled terrible. Matilda squirmed a little just thinking about it.

"Look," said Legolas. He brought up his shining dagger so that she could see her reflection in it. Matilda's eyebrows shot up when she saw the smooth pale skin of her cheek, flawless as though it had never been cut.

"Wow," she said, bringing her hand up to touch the new skin. She blushed.

Legolas beamed at her, but his smile fell as he shut the door on her and locked it. Matilda watched him brightly as he gave her courteous nod, and left.

Still feeling her cheek, Matilda sat on the stone seat and rested. It was only when she was still did she realise how fast her heart was beating. She knew that she should despise the elf who had captured her, and yet she couldn't help but be intrigued by Legolas. He was fascinating; a riddle she could not solve, and not to mention sickeningly attractive. Matilda wanted to slap herself and tell herself not to be such a fool.

The walk had done Matilda a world of good. She felt calmer and had a restful, dreamless sleep that night, not even waking once until the morning when her food was shoved underneath her door by a fair-haired elf she had seen once before.

Tedium descended upon Matilda, despite feeling well-rested and positive. Her mind wandered several times, and almost always landed on Legolas, the striking elven commander. She tried to push him out of her mind until, failing that, she began to draw him with a small but sharp pebble on the rocky wall of her cell. It left a thin white line, but Matilda had always had a certain aptitude for drawing, and the picture began to form under her deft fingers.

"I brought you this."

She hadn't heard Legolas approach. She scribbled the pebble straight across her wall-drawing before he could see it. He frowned faintly at the mess of white lines, but smiled back at her. She looked down. He was holding out a folded grey blanket.

"I thought you might get cold down here," he said. "So I brought you a blanket."

Matilda was struck by this small kindness and she took it from him, beaming. The blanket was of dark-grey wool, and although it looked poor compared to the rich materials of the elves' clothes, it was better quality than Matilda had ever had. The blankets back home were made of bleached cotton, which offered little warmth during the cold months. _Home_. Matilda swallowed her melancholy, and smiled at Legolas. "Thank you," she said. "That is kind of you."

He bowed his head. "I will ensure that your friends receive blankets too."

Matilda's smile stretched even wider. "Are they well?"

"As well as can be," Legolas laughed. "The dark-haired boy was singing at the top of his voice this morning."

Matilda laughed too. "Did it sound like the squeaking of an old wheel? Or a cat yowling at night?"

"A little," said Legolas, his eyes sparkling with good humour. "How did you know?"

"My brother, Teddy," she replied. "A screeching crow can sing more in tune than he can."

Legolas chuckled appreciatively. "How is your cheek?"

"As good as new," Matilda replied. "Thanks to Lathai and your elvish medicine."

"Good," Legolas said, and then his eyes flitted away awkwardly.

There was a pause.

Legolas couldn't think of another reason to stay, so he gave her a little bow, and walked away, silently cursing himself. Matilda was left alone with a soft blanket which smelled of fresh air and a scribbled-out sketch of an elf she barely knew. But that night, when she curled up in the folds of the blanket, she fell asleep dreaming of _his_ face.

* * *

**A bit of an in-betweeny chapter there... not sure how I feel about it, but I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Don't forget to review – they mean a lot to me!**


	4. Of Truths and Spies

Of Truths and Spies

It was the loneliness and the boredom that Matilda found it hardest to cope with in the dungeons. She could finally understand how prisoners could slowly lose their minds, alone but for their own muddle of thoughts. Two more days passed, and she saw nobody except the elf who gave her breakfast, the elf who took it away again in the evening and a couple of passing elves who were carrying a wine barrel between them. She didn't speak a single word. By the time she lay down to sleep on the second day, Matilda was genuinely contemplating banging her head against the wall, just so she'd get to see Lathai and, hopefully, Legolas again.

Tauriel scratched on the bars of her cell.

"How are you faring?" she asked, as Matilda rolled over with a yawn and stumbled to her feet.

"In here?" Matilda asked incredulously, receiving her breakfast cheerily enough.

Tauriel shrugged. "Your brother is healthy and seems cheerful," she said.

Matilda smiled, remembering Legolas's report of Teddy's singing.

"The other boy-"

"Sam," she interjected.

"Sam is very quiet," remarked Tauriel. "And your friend in here," she gestured to Jane, "will not respond to anything we do."

"She is sulking," Matilda said in a low voice. "And homesick." Tauriel tipped her head on one side. "Our families must think we are dead by now, drowned in the lake maybe."

Tauriel looked apologetic. "I have no parents," she said, sitting down on the step outside Matilda's cell. "I know how she must feel."

Matilda looked at her. "Have you ever been captured and held in the dungeons of the Woodland Realm over a big and complicated mistake, with your only promise of release being when you show the king an unselfish deed of worth?"

The corners of Tauriel's lips twitched. "No," she said. "I cannot say I have."

Matilda grinned at her. "So, who are your family?"

"The king is my guardian," Tauriel said, ignoring Matilda's scrunched-up nose. "My parents were very brave and loyal to him, so he has offered me his protection and favour ever since." She paused. "I am the Captain of his Guard."

Matilda looked disbelieving, as though she didn't believe the king was capable of this kindness.

"He is a good king," Tauriel said. "If a little ill-tempered at times."

They laughed.

"How old are you?" Matilda asked.

"Around six hundred," said Tauriel. Matilda threw back her head and laughed, but stopped when she realised that Tauriel was serious.

"_Six hundred_?!" she repeated. "Years?"

"And I am considered young for an elf."

"I'm seventeen," said Matilda. "Legolas?"

"What about him?"

"How old is he?"

"Maybe, around two thousand and something," said Tauriel. "Two thousand, eight hundred...something like that."

Matilda's jaw dropped. She had been hoping that Legolas wasn't older than twenty-four. That's certainly how old he looked.

"Matilda," said Tauriel, lowering her voice. "I want you to tell me about what happened in the forest with the elk. _Truthfully_."

Matilda didn't have to be told twice; she related the story as thoroughly as she could, replacing Sam shooting the arrow with herself. There was no way she was about to land Sam in trouble. When she reached the end, Tauriel was nodding. "I wondered what you were doing in our lands," she said. An odd expression clouded her eyes for a second, but it was gone before Matilda could identify it.

"Will you tell the king? He would not listen to me."

"I will," said Tauriel. "In fact, I must go. I am on patrol at noon."

"Noon?" said Matilda. She still hadn't eaten her breakfast. "Tauriel," she said, as Tauriel got to her feet. "Are you on our side?"

Tauriel didn't reply; she just smiled and was gone.

Matilda turned her attention to her food, and ate slowly, thinking about the two-thousand-year-old elf who made her blush and want to reach up to touch his hair. She had only spoken to him more or less twice, and he was the reason they were prisoners of the Elvenking and of the Woodland Realm. She _should_ loathe him.

"Hello."

Matilda choked on a piece of apple; turning red, gagging and spluttering. How attractive that must be, she thought.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, looking concerned.

Matilda felt guilty, like she should not have been thinking about him at all, and flapped her hand weakly in his direction. "I'm not dying," she assured him, coughing helplessly.

"That is a relief," smiled Legolas, sitting down on the step outside the bars.

Matilda looked at him expectantly, but he just smiled innocently at her. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"No," said Legolas brightly.

"Surely your elven guard need you. You're some kind of captain or commander, aren't you?"

An odd expression crossed Legolas's good-looking face. "I am not a captain," he said.

"Then what are you?" Matilda laughed.

"I am an elf," said Legolas cheerfully. "And you are a human, who has been summoned by the king."

Matilda shot him a sceptical look and got to her feet. "I knew there was a condition," she said. She hiccupped loudly; Legolas laughed, Matilda felt the blood rush to her face yet again as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Come on," he said, unlocking her cell door. "I am to ensure you respond to your summons and to escort you there."

Matilda sighed, and watched him close the door again. Jane suddenly clattered into her cell door and grabbed hold of Matilda's sleeve. Matilda clasped her hands, pleased to properly see her best friend for the first time in days. "Where are they taking you?" Jane babbled. She was edgier and looked darker than Matilda remembered. "Are they going to keep us here? When are we going to be able to go home? Do you know where Sam and Teddy are? What has King Thranduil said to you? Have they been treating you badly?"

Matilda laughed and hushed her friend. "They are good to me, Jane," she said, glancing at Legolas who was tactfully looking away to give them the illusion of privacy. "The king said that we may only leave when we have proved ourselves to be unselfish and worthy in his eyes."

Jane let out a cry of outrage, and Matilda recognised the snap of her temper. "And just _how_ are we supposed to prove ourselves when we are locked up all day and night in these damned cages?" she shouted fiercely. "We are not beasts! Damn him! And all his elven kin!"

Legolas stepped forward defensively, and Jane spat through the bars at his feet. Matilda gasped, sure that her friend had gone too far. The elves had been relatively good to them so far, and they didn't want their good favour to run out. Luckily, it missed his boots, but his eyes darkened at such an insult. He put a hand on Matilda's shoulder; she felt a tingling jolt where he touched her, and guided her away from Jane.

"What a lovely friend you have," Legolas remarked dryly.

"I know she doesn't help herself," said Matilda, slightly embarrassed. She changed the subject. "What does your king want me for?"

"I do not know," Legolas replied. "I only have my orders."

They descended a flight of stairs together to reach a large, carved bridge, and Matilda became distracted by the clear skin around Legolas's strong jaw. She tripped over the last step and would have fallen headlong, and probably smashed her skull open, if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught her in mid-air. The arms set her on her feet again, and Matilda put a hand on the chest the arms were attached to, to steady herself. She blushed when she felt the hard muscle beneath her fingertips. With a face glowing as bright as the sun, Matilda peered up through her hair and came face-to-face with Legolas. A smile flickered around the corners of his lips and amusement glittered in the blue of his eyes. She jumped back from him and twitched her clothes back into place, aware of how dirty she was.

"Were you studying me?" he asked, grinning.

Matilda blew upwards to fan her hot face, and her hair fluttered. She kept walking, and used that excuse to hide her face. "No, I was simply admiring the blades on your back," she said, referring to his double daggers. "They are made by elves?"

"Yes," said Legolas, refusing to get diverted from Matilda's clumsiness. "I seem to have a very unfortunate effect on you, Matilda," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice, and couldn't bring herself to look at him and outright deny the observation.

She changed the subject swiftly with the first thing that popped into her mind. "So, do you have a wife, a sweetheart, somewhere?"

Matilda could have kicked herself for foolishness.

Legolas didn't seem to mind. "No," he said. "I have never met an elf right for me."

There was nothing in it; there was something in it. An _elf_. Matilda wanted to ask what someone would have to do to be right for him, but she shook herself sharply. She was a human, not an elf. A human with a life and a future back home in Lake-town. She was getting carried away with herself, enchanted by the magic and beauty and intrigue of the elves, and forgetting who and what she was.

"And you?" Legolas asked, jerking her out of her reverie. "Are you betrothed, or married even?"

"I'm seventeen," Matilda smiled. "And no, I'm not."

"Really? Even were I not an elf I could see that you were very beautiful. You have no one back in Esgaroth?"

Matilda almost fell over at these words. She was so shocked, she almost missed the compliment. Predictably, she blushed scarlet. For a long moment she struggled with how to react, reaching for words that danced just beyond her reach. "Thank you," she said, finally. "But no. I have no one but my family."

She sneaked a look at Legolas, her eyes darting to his. He was grinning down at her, his eyes filled with knowing. Matilda felt a twinge of annoyance towards him. Was he playing with her? Laughing at her? Teasing her? Legolas watched a barrage of conflicting emotions cross her face, and then bent down until his mouth was next to her ear. His breath tickled. "I am glad," he said.

Matilda looked up. He was gone. _Damn elves and their light-footedness_, Matilda thought, turning and realising with surprise that she was in the king's presence chambers. Then, she located Legolas. He was talking in a low stream of Elvish to the king, who beckoned Matilda forwards.

The king's unblinking eyes wandered over Matilda's face, trying to figure out if his dungeons had had any visible effect on her. "How are you faring in our cells?"

Matilda wasn't sure how to answer this. Still reeling from her encounter with Legolas, her mind was duller and slower than usual. If she said that she was doing well, would the king think he was treating her too kindly and make life worse for her? Or would he take offence if she slated his 'hospitality'? King Thranduil seemed to guess her train of thought because he smirked. "Have you thought of a pure, unselfish act to prove yourself yet?" he asked her.

He knew the answer already, everyone in sight was perfectly aware of that fact, but he still took pleasure in watching her become discomfited. She shook her head. "It is hard," Matilda admitted, speaking up without fear now, "when there is no inspiration staring at the same four walls day after day."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. Matilda was suddenly hit with the overwhelming sense that the king was determined never to release them from his kingdom, if just to spite her. He had taken an immediate dislike to her; aside from the fact he believed she had set out with ill intent to slaughter his elk.

Matilda tried to ignore Legolas's handsome face regarding her coolly with bright, interested eyes; she refused to be the first to look away from the king's face. Thranduil let the silence drag on, before he spoke, moving his eyes away from Matilda's. She felt a satisfying rush of triumph. "Are you suggesting that I should release you from your cell to wander freely, and no doubt, straight out of the gate?"

"Not at all," Matilda replied. She found that she was no longer afraid of the great King Thranduil. She had met two elves who were high in his favour; Legolas and Tauriel, and they had shown such friendliness towards her, that her impression of elves as a whole had become more and more positive. Even if she _was_ still locked in their dungeons. "I am simply saying that it would be nice to walk around freely without colliding with a dungeon wall every two steps."

An elf Matilda had never seen before stepped forward. She hadn't even noticed his presence. He bowed so low that his nose almost touched his knees, and Matilda immediately took a dislike to his scraping, grovelling demeanour. He stayed crouched over as he spoke to the king. "It is no more than the humans deserve, my lord," he said.

Matilda gazed at this unpleasant being. Her eyes were slightly narrowed. The elf felt her gaze, and his lip curled when he saw her. Matilda saw that although his mousy hair was shot through with grey, he had the sharpest blackest eyes she had ever seen. They looked like raven's eyes, Matilda thought, cruel, slightly evil and more than a little unnerving.

Matilda squared her shoulders and spoke directly to the unknown elf. "Surely your king would not wish to be so inconsequential as to set me a task I could not fulfil," she retorted.

"Do not talk to me like that, filth," the elf snapped. He had a slight hiss to his voice which reminded Matilda of a snake.

"Enough, Aubron," the king said, and Matilda thought the elf was about to topple over at the deep bow he sunk into when Thranduil addressed him.

Legolas swallowed his protest and stepped forward. "You could deploy elves to guard them," he suggested. "They could become our guests-"

"They are our prisoners," the king said. "Nothing more and nothing less."

"Well said, my lord," the elf named Aubron smirked. Thranduil and Legolas ignored him; Matilda just glared.

"They would be confined to a set of chambers and only allowed out with an escort," said Legolas smoothly. "The humans would still be under guard at all times, but this one," he sneered at Matilda, but his eyes were merry, twinkling at her, "would be able to concoct a humorous attempt at proving that her race is not as egotistical as they seem."

"Is that really a wise idea, my lo-?" Aubron asked, but fell silent when Legolas held up his hand.

Legolas really must be of great import, Matilda thought, if he could silence people with just a gesture.

King Thranduil thought for a moment. "Very well," he said finally. "I will make the necessary arrangements to make the humans our guests. In the meantime, she can stay where she is."

With a sweep of the king's arm, Legolas stepped forward and took Matilda's shoulder. But it was only for show, because when they were out of sight, he dropped it and let her walk freely beside him.

"Aubron, the king's advisor and spy," Legolas explained. "A poison-tongued elf if ever I met one."

"A spy?"

"There is nothing that happens in these Halls without old Aubron knowing," Legolas said, the contempt clear on his face. "He loves nothing better than to skulk around the Halls and report back to the king."

"Thank you for appealing on my behalf," Matilda said suddenly.

"Of course," said Legolas. "It was but the right thing to do."

"The right thing?"

Legolas looked sideways at Matilda. He lowered his voice. "I know it was not you who killed that elk," he said. "It was the red-haired boy."

Matilda stopped abruptly and stared at him. "How do you know that?" she asked sharply.

Legolas smiled. "The moment you crossed our borders, Tauriel was tracking you from the branches. She saw everything. It was her who sounded the horns. She did not tell me the truth until after you had been captured and accused."

No wonder Legolas's attitude had changed so suddenly towards her.

"Does the king know?" Matilda asked, genuinely alarmed. She felt that she had found allies in the elves now; she doubted that Sam had. Jane certainly seemed to hate them passionately.

"No," Legolas said. "And we shall not tell him. That was a courageous thing to do; to protect your friend like that."

"He wasn't himself," Matilda said. "He looked like he was under some sort of spell. We didn't even realise where we were."

Legolas nodded. "Mirkwood does strange things to the human mind. It distorts reality. It is why the wood-elves are among the only beings living in the forest anymore." He looked wistful. "It was not always like this."

Matilda nodded. "I miss home too," she said, without thinking about it. She looked at Legolas. "I mean-"

"Your home is Esgaroth, Lake-town?" he asked. Matilda nodded. "I am sure it is beautiful," he said politely.

Matilda laughed. "It's a miserable place; damp and cold. And it smells terrible. But it is my home."

"You must miss your family," Legolas said.

Matilda nodded sadly. "They will have given up searching for us by now. We will have been reported dead. Is there no way they will find us here?" she asked suddenly, slightly hopeful.

Legolas shook his head. "Not unless they cross our borders, but I doubt the king will take them prisoner. He will simply order the guard to turn the humans around. It is a wonder you and your friends managed to get as deep into Mirkwood as you did."

"The spiders-" Matilda said. "I'm guessing Tauriel told you _everything_?"

He nodded, and they slowed down as they reached the cells. Jane glared out from behind her bars but Legolas did a very good job of ignoring her, and Matilda only shot her a quick smile. "Farewell," he said. He bowed and dropped a kiss on Matilda's knuckles, so light she could have dreamt it.

"Goodbye."

Her cheeks flamed.

* * *

**Thank you guys for your feedback – keep it coming! And don't forget to review and favourite**


	5. Of Silks and Threats

Of Silks and Threats

The next morning was the eighth day since arriving in the Woodland Realm if Matilda's timing was correct (she had marked a little white line on the wall each morning so that she would have a vague idea of the world outside the dungeons). She awoke herself this time, stretching and standing, and folding up Legolas's blanket before sitting down heavily on it. She wondered how long it would take for the king to make his 'arrangements'.

Her question was answered when Legolas poked his cheerful face in the bars, winked at her and then barked, "On your feet!"

Matilda was about to tell him to shut up, when she saw two of the faceless golden guards behind him. They unlocked her door and took her out. She tried to grab hold of the dark-grey woollen blanket on the floor but she didn't reach it in time.

"You won't need that," Tauriel said, appearing from nowhere. She smiled at Matilda too, and Matilda grinned back. She still had to pinch herself to remind herself that, yes, she really had found two unlikely friends in the wood-elves. Next to her, Jane was being removed from her cell too. Matilda remembered that Jane had not moved from her cell since arriving. Daughter of a butcher, one of the richer lines of work in Lake-town, Jane was accustomed to hot meals, comfortable beds, regular washing and new clothes. She must have struggled, Matilda thought.

Legolas stepped smartly out of the way as Jane was led out. Jane looked pleased to see Matilda, but tired and pale as though she hadn't slept the whole night. With two guards flanking them both, the two girls made their way up through the Halls, away from the darkness of the dungeons. They stopped outside a heavy-looking studded door in the rock. Tauriel withdrew a key from her pocket and opened it. The two girls were pushed inside, and, simultaneously, their jaws hit the floor. They had to descend a flight of stairs to the cavern, which was supported by lots of twisted wooden pillars. Fire-torches and lanterns flickered in their wall-brackets, although they were not needed. Bright morning light was streaming in through skylights above them, and the room illuminated before them, was unlike anything the two girls had ever dreamed could exist.

There was a bed, a handsome ornament, decked out in scarlet and cloth-of-silver with rich velvet cushions. Two finely carved chairs faced each other, with a table between, set with a clear crystal bottle of what looked like wine, and two goblets. Carved wooden chests stood in each corner, and a splendid wardrobe of polished dark wood graced one of the walls. Matilda turned to Legolas, her mouth open, and instead saw something like an angel.

She hadn't noticed before but he was dressed today not in armour but in a silver tunic, embroidered with gold, dark- and light-blue threads. Stood on the embroidered rug in the centre of the room, he seemed to shine brighter than a star to Matilda, who was overcome with affection, and had to resist embracing him.

"Why are you showing us this?" Jane asked when she had recovered her voice.

"The king has seen fit to assign these chambers to you," Legolas said. "You will not be allowed to leave without an escort, and there are guards outside your door, but as this room is more comfortable than your previous quarters, I trust you will have no complaints?"

"I'll say," murmured Jane, still looking around. She regarded Legolas and Tauriel sceptically and suspiciously, wondering if there was a trick or some kind of foul play in practice. "So, you're saying that these chambers are ours?"

"Yes."

"For just the two of us?"

"Yes."

"And everything in the room is for our use?"

"Yes."

"And we are staying here for the indefinite future?"

"Yes."

"And you are providing us with this room-"

"Yes," said Legolas, and he exchanged an amused glance with Matilda.

"-but we are still your prisoners?"

The elves nodded.

"Satisfied?" Matilda muttered.

"Not quite," said Jane, utterly unabashed. She looked hard at the elves. "And our brothers? Are they receiving similar treatment?"

Legolas and Tauriel looked guilty. Matilda raised her eyebrows.

"No," said Legolas, eventually. "The king is only extending this freedom to the two of you until you prove your worth to him whereupon he will let all four of you go."

"Since it was Matilda who killed our elk," Tauriel said, her eyes glittering. "It seems only fitting that she receives proper treatment whilst she takes responsibility for her actions and proves her penitence."

"Actually-" Jane opened her mouth, and Matilda accidentally-on-purpose stamped hard on Jane's foot. She smiled sweetly.

A copper-haired elf walked into the room, past the two faceless guards in full armour who had now positioned themselves on either side of the door. He bounded down the steps with the easy grace of the elves, and bowed. Matilda wasn't sure who the bow was for, but she immediately warmed to his pleasant, open face and merry eyes.

"This is Myrin," said Tauriel.

"If you need anything, Myrin will provide it to you," Legolas said.

"Anything?" Jane asked, sounding sly already.

"Within reason," Legolas laughed.

"He will be your escort while outside your chambers," Tauriel said, with a hand on Myrin's shoulder.

"He is a great friend of ours," Legolas said, looking straight at Matilda. "You can trust him. He is one of the finest elves in the land."

Myrin smiled at the two girls, who stood together facing the three elves. Matilda readily returned the smile, but Jane's mouth barely twitched. She looked suspicious.

"Goodbye," Legolas said. "We must give our orders to the guard. Tauriel?"

Tauriel waved and left but before Legolas could follow her, Matilda mouthed "Captain?" at him. He shook his head, smiled, and had leapt up the steps before anything else could be said, swinging the door shut behind him. Matilda listened for a key in the lock, but she didn't hear one.

Jane turned on Myrin, who was still smiling widely. Matilda realised that although they had been in the Woodland Realm for seven full days, she had only met five elves. Three were friendly; Legolas, Tauriel and Lathai, but two were hostile; Thranduil and Aubron. From the first impressions of Myrin; tall and long-limbed and bright-eyed, Matilda hoped he'd be in the former category.

"You are Myrim," Jane said, and Matilda got the feeling that she had got his name wrong on purpose.

"_Myrin_," he corrected her. "I know one of you is Jane and one of you is Matilda..."

"Matilda," said Matilda, smiling.

He bowed at them.

Jane's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline. Matilda left her best friend questioning Myrin, and set off to explore the beautiful room. She discovered another door, which on further inspection, was revealed to lead to a pretty little washroom, a foreign but extremely welcome concept to Matilda.

She washed her hands and her face, and when she returned to the main chamber to ask Myrin if she might have some clean clothes, Jane had thrown the wardrobe open and was exclaiming in delight. It was filled with fresh clothes for the girls, all in the elven style; tunics and leggings and dresses and belts and boots and cloaks. They were simple clothes, nothing compared to what the elves wore, but they were soft and clean and smelled of fresh air, like the blankets did.

Matilda let Jane choose the nicest dress; midnight-blue linen with a bronze lining and a wide skirt. Once she had washed herself thoroughly, and cleaned her hair twice, Matilda opted for a plain white shift which set off her dark hair and eyes. She belted it and pulled on a pair of boots; soft and supple leather. She found that she could move easily in the clothes; the skirt was loose and flowing, and the hem was calf-length, freeing her legs.

Matilda felt better than she had in days.

Jane got rid of Myrin, a little more politely than before, Matilda noted, and turned to her friend, laughing and clasping her hands. "How did this happen?" she said. "I doubt this is what they offer all their prisoners."

Matilda shrugged. "I just wish we could see Sam and Teddy."

"We can," Jane grinned. "Legolas said we could leave the chambers as long as we had an escort. What did you say to the king to get this?" she asked, brushing her fingers along the golden frame of a picture.

"I said that it was difficult to prove ourselves to him when we were locked in his dungeons day and night," said Matilda, sitting down on one of the wooden chests.

Then she stood up again. A quick search of the chests yielded objects to entertain the girls; a book of elven legends, a board of chequers, a flute carved from pale wood, even a quill and a sheaf of parchment.

"Myrin!" Matilda shouted suddenly at the top of her voice, and Myrin, who had been waiting outside the door predicting he would be needed shortly, reappeared.

"You called?" he said, with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"We would like to go and see our brothers," Matilda said.

Myrin's merry face grew serious. "I am afraid that is not possible, Matilda," he said. "The human boys are in a secret location. It is the one place the king has forbidden you from going."

Matilda's face fell and Jane looked furious. "They are our brothers," she said. "We have a right to see them."

"It is impossible," Myrin repeated solemnly.

"Why?" Matilda demanded.

Myrin simply shook his head. "I am sorry. It is not my doing."

Jane nodded, suddenly miserable. She flung herself down onto the bed and buried her face in her arms. Matilda nodded at Myrin to leave, and he did so, this time guessing that he would not be summoned for a while.

Matilda sat quietly in one of the chairs. Jane's shoulders began to shake silently. If Matilda didn't know better, she would have though Jane was laughing. Eventually, Jane fell asleep so Matilda passed the time by sketching on the parchment, grateful for something to do.

Myrin returned that afternoon. Jane, obviously exhausted, was still asleep, but Matilda had covered her with the scarlet silk and let her dream the day away. The copper-haired elf sat opposite her, smiling like it was his only job. "How are you?" he asked.

"Why? Has the king asked you to spy on me?" Matilda said brusquely. Myrin's smile wavered, and she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm bad-tempered."

"You are defending your friend," said Myrin.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask..."

"Why have we gotten a chamber like this? It's too beautiful for prisoners."

Myrin smiled. "This is not so different from any other room," he said. "And maybe the king has taken a liking to you."

Matilda snorted. "I doubt it, somehow."

"Or maybe someone else has," Myrin said, and Matilda looked at him sharply.

She was about to reply when Jane stirred from the bed, opened her eyes and rolled out. She looked softer after she had just woken up. "Can we leave?" she asked.

"Where would you like to go?" Myrin asked, getting to his feet.

"Anywhere," Jane said.

"Show us around," Matilda suggested.

"I can do that. Follow me," Myrin said, and they followed him from the room.

The faceless guards followed them at a distance as he led them down a spiral staircase and along a passageway lined with lanterns. Matilda saw a heavy, ancient-looking tapestry and peeked behind it to find an alcove and a bench carved into the wood. She glanced at the rather sinister guards and sped up a little to catch up with her friends. Not being able to see their eyes in their golden armour unnerved her.

"This is the Silver Fountain," Myrin was saying, gesturing to a circular room, currently empty, with an impressive fountain carved out of silver in its centre. The rim was wide enough to sit on and look into the clear water. Matilda trailed her hand in the cool silvery water and it reminded her so much of Long Lake back home that she could have keeled over with homesickness and grief. She could almost feel her mother mourning the deaths of her middle daughter and only son, and it hurt Matilda greatly.

But she did not have time to dwell on her thoughts for a hissing voice came from the doorway they had just vacated. It was Aubron, the king's advisor. Matilda remembered that Legolas had branded him a 'poison-tongued spy' and she stood up defensively. "How are you finding your new quarters?"

Matilda narrowed her eyes. It was not a polite enquiry after their welfare; it was said in a sneer. He was mocking them.

"Very satisfactory," she said in clipped tones.

Aubron walked into the room, briefly bowing to acknowledge Myrin and Jane, who had been studying the tapestries. To Matilda's revulsion, he approached her. He spoke in a low voice so that only she could hear him, keeping a smile plastered falsely on his lips so as not to arouse suspicion in Jane or Myrin. "Count yourself lucky, human," he hissed. "You would have been executed immediately if it wasn't for our king's unfortunate reluctance to kill the young. It is certainly what you deserved, _filth_."

Matilda's skin crawled at the sound of his unpleasant voice but she replied with as much dignity as she could. "I do not think your great _king_ would appreciate hearing you say that," she said. "Nor would Legolas."

"How dare you talk of the king and Legolas with such disrespect?" Aubron snarled. "Legolas alone is worth a thousand of you. Every elf in this Realm is. You are out of your depth, scum, and you do not belong here."

"You cannot harm me," said Matilda.

"Do not think your life will be easy," he snapped. "And do not get used to the luxury. You will be back in the dungeons to rot the rest of your lives away by next week, if I have anything to do with it."

"Was that a threat?" Matilda asked loudly, trying to mask the nerves in her voice.

Jane walked over, taking her spot next to Matilda. She looked angry. Myrin stayed where he was, pretending not to listen whilst straining his ears to hear every word.

"Yes it was," Aubron said, unabashed by his new audience. "You best take care, girl. Your kind do not belong here, and you will not last long. Remember, you are still our prisoner."

Matilda turned her head away; Aubron slipped swiftly out of the door. Myrin glared after him and Matilda called over to him, "Tell me about Aubron," she said with a shudder. "He seems to have taken a great dislike to me."

"Anything that happens in the Woodland Realm, Aubron hears of it, maybe even before the king," Myrin said with an open dislike. "He is a nasty piece of work. He cares for nothing but power and the advancement of his kin. He covets gold like the dragon that sits in Erebor. But more than that, he seeks the betrothal of his daughter, Eletha, and Legolas."

"Legolas?" Matilda said, taken-aback. "He wishes to marry Aubron's daughter?"

"No," Myrin said. "It is the kingdom's worst-kept secret that Legolas has no desire to marry Eletha. He dislikes Aubron too much."

Matilda could summon no explanation for the deep sense of relief which crept over her. She fell quiet, but Jane was shaking with anger beside her. Matilda knew that Aubron's jibe about being prisoners had struck a chord with Jane. She began ranting to Myrin, who did not yet know Jane well enough to just ignore her, as they made their way back to the girls' new quarters.

Not long after they arrived, Legolas and Tauriel appeared. Legolas knocked on the door; three short raps followed by two longer taps.

"How are our guests?" said Legolas evenly.

"We are _not_ your guests," Jane stormed at Legolas. "Guests are permitted to leave. We are your prisoners!"

Legolas looked distressed, and he avoided Matilda's eyes. Myrin smiled ruefully at his friend. "They are well," he said.

Matilda nodded. "We have had a good day," she said.

Tauriel looked to Myrin in explanation for Matilda's downcast face.

"Aubron insulted them," the elf said with a roll of his eyes.

Legolas looked up sharply. "I will not have him attack those he does not know," he said, delicately avoiding using the word 'guest'. "I will speak with him."

"No," said Tauriel, putting a hand on Legolas's sleeve. "That is not wise. You will account for even more animosity towards them."

"But we haven't done anything to Aubron," Matilda cut in.

"Do not pay any notice to him," said Tauriel. "He is jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Tauriel! Enough!" Legolas said suddenly. He couldn't look Matilda in the eye, and she felt a rush of irritation towards him. "We should go. Myrin, I must speak with you."

Myrin bowed and the three elves left, leaving Jane and Matilda nonplussed. They looked at each other. "Why is Aubron jealous?" Jane whispered, and Matilda shrugged.

Myrin returned, casting a glance over at Matilda, but he didn't say anything until Jane was safely occupied with a book sprawled across the bed. He crossed the floor to Matilda, who stood, pretending to gaze at a bright painting that adorned the wall, but in reality looking straight through it.

"Legolas asks you to meet with him," said Myrin in a low voice.

Matilda couldn't decide whether to be alarmed or delighted. She settled for something in between and almost spluttered, "What?"

"He wants to speak with you tonight. I will take you there," said Myrin, his eyes twinkling. He strolled out of the room afterwards, and Matilda was left more than a little bewildered.

* * *

**Remember to click that review button and drop me a line to let me know how I'm doing!**


	6. Of Dance and Denials

Of Dance and Denials

That evening, after their dinner, Myrin returned. Matilda had not mentioned the upcoming meeting with Jane, in favour of mulling it over in her mind and become yet more baffled. "The king wants to speak with you, Matilda," he said.

Jane looked up. "Tell him to-" she dissolved into a rainbow of swearwords and colourful suggestions as to what Thranduil could do with the antlers of his precious elk.

Matilda and Myrin walked in silence until they reached the room of the Silver Fountain. They didn't meet anyone. Legolas was stood by the fountain, hands clasped behind his back as he gazed down into the water. In the half-light of evening, he cut a dashing silhouette. Myrin bent his mouth to Matilda's ear; "This is where I leave you."

Matilda didn't move from the doorway. She coughed awkwardly.

Legolas turned and offered her a smile. "I have something to show you," he said. "A surprise. Come with me."

Matilda was pleasantly surprised already and she felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach. It felt like the most natural thing in the world for Legolas to take her hand and lead her through the labyrinth of passages. Eventually they reached their destination because Legolas stopped. Matilda looked around; they were in a passage identical to many they had just come from. "What-?"

Legolas was quick to hush her and he peered around the corner, beckoning her. Matilda joined him, and her eyes grew wide. Ahead was a training arena, and sparring gently with an elf in the middle of the sandy floor was her brother Teddy. He was thinner and dirtier than she remembered, but he looked content and wholly focused on his footwork as he brandished the sword he was holding. His dark eyes had lost none of their sparkle.

With a sharp intake of breath, Matilda then caught sight of Sam watching Teddy and the elf, who seemed to be teaching Teddy. Sam looked older, as though he had grown up a great deal within his short time in prison, and his eyes were harder. He looked less willing to smile now.

Matilda stepped forward and would have run, calling, to her brother and friend, but Legolas, with his fast elvish reflexes, pulled her back before she had even put another foot down. "No, you cannot," he said.

"I don't understand," Matilda said, and Legolas pulled her back round the corner so that they would not be caught.

"This is my gift to you," he explained. "This morning I bargained with the king to have your acquaintances released and put into similar accommodation as you. The only condition was that you would never meet."

"I cannot go to them?"

"No, we would be discovered," said Legolas. "But now your mind can be put at ease."

Matilda beamed at him, all the irritation she had felt earlier dissipating. "Thank you," she said. Exercising an enormous amount of self-control, she restrained herself from throwing her arms around him.

Legolas's eyes wandered over her face as the corners of his mouth stretched into a wide smile. Matilda gazed back, almost awestruck at the vision before her. She had to tear her eyes away to look at Teddy again, knowing that this was a rare chance to see him and know that he was healthy. He was her beloved little brother; she desperately wanted to let him know that she was as well as he seemed.

Matilda could feel her hair rustling where Legolas was breathing behind her. He let her watch Teddy being trained in combat for half an hour, then gently touched her shoulder. "We should go now," he said.

Nodding, Matilda strolled beside him, completely at ease with his company. She felt safe when Legolas was there.

"You've been too kind to me," she said.

"Not at all," Legolas replied. "If I had the blessing of a brother, I would be more than reluctant to let him out of my sight for even a day."

"Do you have a sister?" Matilda asked.

Legolas shook his head.

"You are your parents' only child?"

He nodded.

"You must be very dear to them."

An odd expression seeped over Legolas's handsome face. "I am not so sure of that."

Matilda was incredulous. "Your mother must think you can do no wrong!" she said.

Legolas shook his head again. Matilda clasped her hands over her mouth, cursing her tactless tongue, but if his mother had died like she was imagining, Legolas didn't elaborate.

"You have a father?" she whispered after a while.

"Yes."

"He must be proud of you," said Matilda, trying to redeem herself in some way. "I mean, you are held very high in the king's regard. Thranduil favours you; even I can see that." Legolas shrugged. "Even if you're not a general or a commander or anything of importance, but still in charge of the elven guard and treated like you're next to royalty," she nudged him, grinning.

He smiled too, and then changed the subject. "So, tell me, why is your friend so cross with me?"

"Jane's not cross with you specifically," Matilda said. "She's bitter towards all elves."

"Well, that is relieving," Legolas chuckled, making Matilda laugh too.

"Legolas, my lord."

Matilda jumped horribly; she and Legolas spun around to see Aubron stood there with a trace of a scowl on his face. He swept a low bow. "I shall relieve you of your burden and escort our 'guest'," he grimaced, "to her chambers."

Matilda instinctively stepped closer to Legolas, who put a hand on her shoulder. "I can manage, thank you, Aubron."

Aubron bowed again, but this time he struggled to hide his disgust. "You would not want the king to think you are getting too close with this human," he said, "considering the _current arrangements_."

"And what arrangement would that be, Aubron?" asked Legolas coldly.

"_My lord_," said Aubron, looking positively enraged. Matilda could see him struggling with his restraint to say what he would like to.

"You may leave," Legolas said.

Aubron had no choice but to bow and storm off. Matilda let out the breath she was holding.

"I apologise," he said quietly, and they began walking again. "I would not wish Aubron's company on anyone."

"I hate him as much as he seems to hate me."

"Like Tauriel said, don't pay him any mind," said Legolas. "He has no power over you."

"You do not want to marry his daughter?" Matilda asked, glancing at him.

"Did Myrin tell you that?"

"Yes."

"There is no arrangement or betrothal between Eletha and I. Aubron has been begging my father for months now, but neither he nor I wish to forge an alliance with the house of Blackwood," said Legolas.

They had reached Matilda's chambers. Matilda stopped and turned to look at Legolas. Recalling an earlier conversation and grinning with mischief, she said, "I am glad," before disappearing into the darkened room.

There, she found Jane asleep on one side of the bed and, suddenly overcome with a wave of tiredness, Matilda crawled under the thick covers and fell asleep too; her head pillowed not on her arm or on the stone floor, but on a pillow made of feathers so light the whole cushion might have floated into the air.

She was unaware to what was going on in Legolas's mind as he walked slowly and thoughtfully away.

There was something about those big dark eyes of hers, something in the way her hair gleamed blue-black in the starlight, something about her pale skin which seemed to glow with a faint, silvery light... Legolas couldn't put a finger on it, but something about Matilda attracted him to her like a moth to a flame. A lovestruck moth, Legolas thought dryly as he rounded a corner.

Wrapped in his thoughts and not looking where he was going, Legolas collided heavily with someone. He muttered his apologies, before registering that it was Tauriel he had smacked into. Tauriel crossed her arms, quirked an eyebrow and looked at him hard. "What is wrong with you?" she exclaimed. "Since when were you so clumsy?"

"Never," Legolas retorted. "I am not."

Tauriel looked at him slyly. "Maybe Matilda is starting to rub off on you." Legolas shot her a sharp look. She grinned knowingly. "I have known you for six hundred years," she said. "I am capable of recognising when my friend falls in love."

"I am not in love with her," Legolas said suddenly, pulling Tauriel into an alcove so they could talk in private. "It is merely an infatuation. It will pass soon enough."

Tauriel made a noise of disbelief. "It will not. But you would do well to be cautious, Legolas. We both have known the fierce rage of your father, and if he found out you loved a human..." she trailed off, as though it was not worth imagining.

"Then it is good," said Legolas, "that I am _not_ in love with a human."

"I am just warning you to be wary, my friend," said Tauriel. "I think you will find happiness with Matilda at your side."

They heard footsteps, and the pair dispersed immediately as light and quick on their feet as ever, leaving an empty alcove and a dark-faced Aubron, scowling after them.

Aubron spent a sleepless night, turning over what he had heard in his mind. _I think you will find happiness with Matilda at your side_, Tauriel had said. He cursed the humans. They could not interfere with his plans. If Legolas and Eletha were to marry, Aubron's place with the king would be secure forever. His kin would be of the line of Greenleaf. He would be the second-most powerful elf in the Woodland Realm. This idea was pleasing to Aubron's ears, and he silently vowed that Matilda would never learn of Legolas's affections, nor would he allow Legolas's feelings for the girl-scum to grow. He was only doing what was best for the kingdom, thought Aubron. No, Matilda would not bring Legolas any happiness, not while Aubron had anything to do with it. He smiled. He knew exactly who would help him.

As Aubron hatched his plan, the sweetly oblivious Matilda dined on a rich breakfast, seated with Jane and Myrin. Jane's resentment towards the elves seemed to be softening, and she was getting on with Myrin like a house on fire.

"I have never slept so well in all my life," she was saying. "I could get used to this luxury."

"You already live in luxury," said Matilda, quirking an eyebrow. "Your family's wealth is second to none, except the Master's."

"You should come and visit us," said Jane brightly, turning to Myrin. "If Thranduil ever decides to release us."

Myrin laughed; a merry sound. "I doubt I would be permitted to return to the Elvenking's Halls if I ever visited Lake-town."

"What's wrong with your king?" asked Jane.

"He has no concern for anything beyond the borders of the Woodland Realm," explained Myrin. "He is good for the kingdom though."

Jane and Matilda grinned. "He has yet to convince us," Matilda said dryly.

The three of them turned when from the door they heard three short raps, then two longer knocks. Legolas bounced down the steps. He looked cheerful. "Do you two girls like to dance?"

"Yes," said Jane, equally as cheerfully. "Why?"

Matilda put her goblet down with a clatter. Renowned for her clumsiness, she had never been the best, or the most graceful, of dancers.

"There is a dancing master waiting for you in the gallery," said Legolas. "I have been instructed to inform you that in the near future you will be in need of some elven dancing knowledge."

Jane and Matilda exchanged baffled glances.

"Come on," said Myrin, standing up and making sure Jane followed him. As he passed Legolas he raised his eyebrows.

Matilda looked at Legolas.

"Shall we?"

She smiled and took his proffered arm.

"Your brother is being trained in combat for his entertainment," said Legolas. "It seems only fair that you and Jane are allowed some fun too."

"I wouldn't mind a lesson in combat," grinned Matilda.

Legolas laughed and teased her; "I would wager you are deadly with a sword."

"I would be," promised Matilda, "with training."

They walked in companionable silence for a minute or so, only half-listening to Jane and Myrin's chatter ahead of them. They passed many elves; the corridors seemed to be busier than usual. Legolas was acknowledged by everyone with a nod or a bow. In the distance, lurking in an alcove, they caught sight of the king's spy, Aubron, and a hard-eyed she-elf with glossy brown hair. The two elves who had been talking in low voices with their heads very close together, silently watched her and Legolas as they moved across their line of sight. Matilda glanced up at Legolas, whose face had darkened.

"Eletha Blackwood," he said in explanation.

When they arrived at the gallery, a long narrow chamber with a cavernous ceiling so high that Matilda could barely see it, Jane was spinning slowly on the balls of her feet, admiring her glorious surroundings. The walls were hung with silvery tapestries and richly-coloured portraits depicting the magnificence of the wood-elves. Great columns spiralled up to the ceiling, carved with the most beautiful, whimsical creations from the imagination of an elf with a masterful talent.

Matilda turned her head to Legolas, awestruck, but she slipped and would have gone flying if Legolas had not caught her in time. The pink-and-cream marble floor beneath their feet was smooth and polished to a mirror-shine; deadly for Matilda. She blushed fiercely and Legolas tried very hard not to laugh as he avoided Myrin's eye.

An elegant black-haired elf was standing in the centre of the room, dressed in dark-blue and grey. He performed a low and sweeping bow, fingertips touching his toes in his grand reverence. "My lord," he said, before turning to the two girls, whose attention was now on him. "And, _ah_, two such beautiful ladies to gaze upon!"

Matilda noticed that the dancing master's voice was slightly accented, soft and lilting.

"We shall entrust you to the care of Tehlmar," said Legolas. "I must return to my duties, but Myrin will ensure you are escorted back to your chambers safely."

He took his leave and Myrin followed, winking.

"I have never taught humans to dance before," said Tehlmar, his warm brown eyes glittering. "It is a challenge I embrace!"

"Matilda," said Matilda, gesturing to herself. "And my friend, Jane."

"Such exquisite names!" Tehlmar exclaimed, utterly genuine. "This is my son, Corym. One of you shall partner him, and the other shall dance with me."

Corym stepped out into the light. He was very handsome, black-haired like his father with deep green eyes.

"I'll dance with you," said Jane, volunteering herself. She blushed. Corym just grinned at her.

"And you, lovely Matilda, will be my dancing partner," said Tehlmar. "Now, what dances are you two familiar with?"

Stumped, the girls stared mutely at him. The boisterous jigs and reels they were familiar with were hardly suitable for the refined Woodland Realm elves.

"Never mind, you will now learn!" beamed Tehlmar, and he reeled off a list of complicated-sounding elven dances.

"Why, exactly, are we learning how to dance with you?" asked Jane.

"You have not been told?" Tehlmar half-shouted. "Why, my dear girl, this evening there is a Feast! It is the last sunset of summer, and we shall dance and play and celebrate into the night-!"

"What does that have to do with us?"

"You are invited, of course!" said Tehlmar happily. "King Thranduil would not hear of you missing out!"

Matilda and Jane looked at him disbelievingly.

Corym grinned. "Everyone must attend. Even the guards, and it would not be seemly to lock guests in their chambers. The king also wants to show the people of his benevolence toward the two of you."

Tehlmar looked rather sheepish, and Jane and Matilda giggled. Matilda felt a surge of excitement. She had never been to a feast before, or a ball.

"Now, to dance!" he said suddenly, throwing up his right hand. A beautiful, floating melody appeared out of nowhere, and Matilda recognised the warm notes of the lyres, the delicate tinkle of the harps and the calming beauty of the flutes. "To dance is to float upon the music," shouted Tehlmar, taking hold of Matilda's arms. "We cannot dance if we are stomping and stamping like a herd of elks."

Matilda bit her lip and tried desperately not to trip over her own feet. But Tehlmar's excited enthusiasm was contagious, and she began to thoroughly enjoy herself as the two couples twirled up and down the gallery.

The dancing was going swimmingly for Matilda and unusually accident-free, until she managed to slip again on the polished floor, stumble over Tehlmar's foot and pull him down with her. Jane and Corym, completely lacking in sympathy, almost bent double as they cried with mirth.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Matilda said, but Tehlmar bounced up as though he was made of rubber.

"I think it is time to call it a day," he laughed, dancing to the window and gazing out. When he saw the position of the sun, he cried out: "My, how time does fly when you are having fun!"

"Doesn't it just?" chuckled Jane as she pulled Matilda back on her feet.

There was a tap at the door and Myrin peered round it, beaming at them. "It is time to prepare yourselves for the Feast," he said. "Come on."

Matilda and Jane were as giggly as children when they found themselves back in their chamber. Jane twirled round the room, her skirts swinging out around her. "A feast and a ball!" she said. "How perfect!"

Then, she stopped abruptly and her face contorted into pure anguish.

"What? What is it?" asked Matilda, springing to her friend in concern. "Tell me what pains you!"

"What are we to wear?!" burst out Jane, rushing to the wardrobe in a little whirlwind of long red hair.

Matilda pressed a hand to her heart in relief, but whipped round as the door crashed open. Legolas strode in, flanked by Tauriel and Myrin, who both looked anxious.

"Thank you for knocking," Jane said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You are attending the Feast?" Legolas asked urgently, looking vaguely in Matilda's direction but not actually meeting her eyes.

"Ye-es," said Matilda disjointedly, looking from him to Myrin to Tauriel. "Why? What is it?"

Legolas turned on Tauriel, his voice icy and his face stern. "Why did no one tell me?"

"It was presumed you knew-" began Tauriel, conscious of the girls watching them.

"And you were aware of this too?" Legolas asked Myrin.

Myrin nodded. "As guests the girls cannot be locked in their chamber – what kind of manners would that show? – and the king has permitted them to attend the festivities."

"The dancing lessons? They were not for entertainment, but for the Feast?"

"Yes," said Matilda, walking forwards. "What is wrong?"

Legolas didn't seem to hear her; he sprinted out, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like, "This cannot happen."

Matilda turned to Tauriel. "Is he feeling alright?"

"Yes," said Tauriel with a forced brightness, then raced after Legolas.

Jane and Matilda gazed accusingly at Myrin, who smiled nervously. "I do not know what is going on any more than you do."

He fled the room too, with Jane's accusation of "Liar!" ringing in his ears.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews keep me writing, so don't forget to let me know how I'm doing.**

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! My laptop's been playing up and I've been super busy, but hopefully I can get back to normal now. Much love!**


	7. Of Princes and Kings

Of Princes and Kings

Matilda, feeling snubbed and confused by Legolas's cold treatment, barely responded to Jane's fire of questions as to which dress she should wear for the Feast. It was not Myrin who arrived to escort them to the Feast but a pale-faced dark-haired elf. Her presence threw even Jane off, and they walked quietly behind the elf.

The elf took them to a pair of golden doors and nodded to the guards to open them. Matilda was astounded by the sheer size of the room. Green vines were twined round the pillars and silver ribbons bedecked the tables. At the back of the room was a raised dais covered in red velvet, on which stood two golden thrones, one larger and more elaborately carved than the other. The floor had been cleared in the centre of the room for the dance floor, and this was a whirl of silks and jewels as the elves celebrated. The sound of laughter and music was soaring right up to the ceiling of the room, and more and more elves joined the happy throng on the dance floor. Matilda glanced sideways at Jane, whose eyes were sparkling with excitement, unaware of Matilda's confusion at Legolas's discomfit and rudeness. Matilda couldn't help wondering what she had done wrong.

Myrin made a beeline for the girls when they entered the room; the dark-haired she-elf melted away, having done her duty. Myrin bowed low to them, and even though his copper hair was neatly brushed back and he wore light-green silk, his face was paler than usual and his smile fainter.

"Come with me," he said, without any explanation. "As guests, you must greet the nobles before the king arrives."

Jane, oblivious to any change in Myrin, followed him happily. Matilda wondered what was going on as Myrin introduced them to a string of noble-born elves whose names drifted in one of her ears and out the other.

"-Of course you know my lord Aubron, of the House Blackwood," said Myrin and Matilda looked up properly for the first time at the elf before her.

Aubron was dressed in deep purple and looked in his element, smug and triumphant at how high is power his family were. He introduced the girls to his four sons, none of whom were given Matilda's full attention.

"This is my lord Aubron's daughter," said Myrin casually, and Matilda's gaze flicked up in interest at the person Aubron was campaigning to wed Legolas.

Eletha bowed her head but when she came up, she met Matilda's eyes challengingly. Myrin discreetly kicked Matilda, who nodded respectfully to the elf. She was good-looking, Matilda had to grant her that, with her glossy brown hair and graceful height, but her eyes were cold and hard. There was a ruthlessness in Aubron's daughter that Matilda couldn't imagine next to Legolas's warmth.

She was the last noble to greet, and Myrin floated off into the crowd with Jane and Matilda.

"Where are our brothers? Tell me the truth," Matilda said in Myrin's ear so as not to upset Jane if her suspicions were right.

"Locked in their chambers," Myrin replied honestly, bending to talk in her ear so they would not be overheard. "They were not given leave to attend because the king is still cautious of you meeting and forming a plot to escape. The kingdom is curious to see you; you have become famous, if a little notorious, amongst the people, and the king thought it wise to show you to them and quench their curiosity. See, they are watching you."

Matilda looked up and saw eyes move quickly away to avoid her gaze. "They do not like me," she said.

"They do not know you like I do," insisted Myrin. "They still believe you slaughtered the king's elk and they do not know you to be honourable, truthful humans. They are simply wary, that is all."

Matilda nodded. Corym, the dancing-master's good-looking son, approached them and offered his hand to Jane, who took it delightedly. They swept onto the dance floor and began to dance. Matilda noticed elves twisting to watch Jane critically. Her friend was in dark green with emeralds and amber dressing her red hair, and she made a fine partnership with Corym, who she had practiced with all afternoon.

Myrin and Matilda stayed together on the edge of the dance floor, and Myrin offered her a seat, which she took. They watched the dancers quietly for a few minutes, and Matilda tried not to feel too conspicuous.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the musicians in the gallery lowered their instruments. Matilda looked around and saw that a herald stood on the steps before the dais. Beside her, Myrin had tensed.

"The last sunset of summer is upon us," the herald said, his voice carrying round the hushed room. "So as we watch the light fade, the first stars of autumn will appear. Drink deeply, my friends, for the summer is over." He paused for effect. "Without further ado, I present to you your King, Thranduil Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm, and his son the noble Prince Legolas!"

"What?!" said Matilda, turning on Myrin. Her shocked eyes were as wide as coins. Had she heard that right? Legolas... prince? Myrin looked guilty, so Matilda's head snapped back to the dais. The Elvenking, dressed finely in royal-blue and his magnificent crown, was stepping up onto the platform, but Matilda looked straight past him to Legolas. He wore silver and blue silk, and he smiled around the room at the cheering elves. He was the king's son! The heir of Mirkwood! No wonder everyone was so reverent of him. Legolas must have twisted his father's ear into allowing the girls such a beautiful chamber. That had been why he had had the power to release Teddy and Sam. It all made sense now. He had been so offhand earlier because he had known they would discover his royal status.

Matilda felt a stab of betrayal lodge like a shard above her heart. Why had he kept such an important thing a secret? She was not angry at him, but she felt like he had not trusted her and that hurt. But most of all, Matilda was sad; she felt hopeless. She knew she cared for Legolas, but now...

She watched, feeling very distant from him, as he took a seat on the smaller golden throne, at the right hand of the king. Matilda's heart ached. His face was like a mask, the smile fixed and not quite reaching his eyes, but the elves didn't seem to notice. They hailed their king and beloved prince with love and respect, not noticing that Legolas's gaze was flicking around the hall, searching for the one person he could not see.

Matilda could not stay a moment longer; she ran out of the hall as fast as her feet could carry her, but Myrin was quicker and he caught up with her just outside the double doors.

"Matilda," he said. Everyone was in the hall for the Feast and dancing, so the corridor was deserted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matilda asked forlornly.

"I was ordered not to."

"By Legolas?"

"Yes," Myrin took hold of her hands. "He was worried that the... dynamics of your relationship might change if you knew that Thranduil was his father," Myrin phrased delicately.

Matilda gave a great sniff, but then they became aware of a commotion just the other side of the doors.

"-Let me out, you senseless idiots! I'm not escaping; I'm going to comfort my friend!"

Myrin and Matilda looked each other, and then back at the doors as Jane burst out, muttering: "stupid fools!"

She caught sight of Matilda and went to her. "You know, I think Legolas is looking for someone. He looks like he has a twitch he moves so often." Matilda shot a sharp glance at Jane, who grinned cheekily back at her. "The way you've been looking at him, even a blind man could see that you were falling in love with him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Matilda murmured.

She sounded sad. Jane picked up on this, and put an arm round her friend's shoulders. She didn't say anything; she just let Matilda rest her head on her shoulder and sigh heavily.

Myrin stayed with them, clasping Matilda's hands, and that was where Tauriel, in a peacock-blue tunic for the Feast, found them a while later.

"People are asking where you had gone," she explained. "So I said I would go and search."

"Do we have to go back in?" asked Matilda.

Tauriel nodded. "They would take great offense to think you had declined the king's invitation-"

"It was not an invitation," muttered Jane, but Tauriel ignored her.

"You need to go in and dance and eat and talk to them. They are suspicious of you, and you must put their minds at ease by charming them," said Tauriel. "Come on. Myrin and I will be with you."

Matilda nodded, and the four of them, two elves and two girls, re-entered the room. Matilda held her head high and didn't look up to the dais where she could feel Legolas's eyes on her. Myrin took her arm and led her onto the dance floor. Jane partnered Corym again. Matilda was concentrating so hard on perfecting the dance that she hadn't noticed Legolas descend from the dais to the dance floor, sweeping Tauriel along with him.

When she caught sight of him so close to her, she hesitated, missing a step and almost tripping.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, clearly concerned.

If he noticed the whiteness of Matilda's face or the strength of Myrin's grip under her elbow, he didn't say anything.

Matilda did not reply; she was annoyed that he could act like nothing had happened, like she had not just found out that her friend would one day inherit the vast kingdom of the wood-elves.

Legolas glanced at Tauriel, upset, but she shook her head and whispered, "She is in shock. Give her time."

He nodded anxiously but couldn't help his eyes sliding sideways to watch Matilda.

"Should I ask her for the next dance?" he asked Tauriel.

"Best not," his friend advised. "You do not want to put her in a position where she might refuse you in public, embarrassing the both of you."

Legolas reluctantly agreed. He wished he had had the courage to disclose his princely status to Matilda prior to the Feast but he did not want her to view him any differently. He had enjoyed being with Matilda the past few days, pretending as though he was her equal and just being her friend. He knew he couldn't deny his feelings for her any more than he could deny being the king's son, and he was worried that she would hate him for lying to her.

Matilda, with the help of a goblet of wine or two, began to relax and enjoy herself. Myrin released her to go and dance with Tehlmar, who complimented her every step they took: "Miss Matilda, you are the most beautiful lady in this room!"

Matilda just laughed at him.

"Why, your dancing is exquisite! You must tell me who taught you to dance?"

"The best dancing-master in all Middle-Earth!" giggled Matilda.

"Oh, you flatter me, Beautiful One," laughed Tehlmar. He was very cheerful, having drunk much more wine than Matilda.

The evening wore on, and Jane and Matilda sat down to eat with the elves. The food was a grand banquet, with richer fare than the Lake-town girls could have dreamed of, and with Myrin's help they began to make friends.

The moment they had finished eating, Jane leapt up to dance again, grabbing the hand of a rather bemused but pleased elf, who followed her like a puppy. Matilda danced with many different elves, and eventually found herself partnering Tehlmar again. By now, the dancing-master was pink-cheeked and had become even more flamboyant, but Matilda soon realised this was okay because the music had was faster and the dances more rowdy. The common elves were getting a little overexcited, but the nobles sat at their tables and stood in their dignified little groups sipping wine and having less fun than their lower-classed kin. Jane was very enthusiastically dancing with Myrin, both of them laughing as they more or less hopped in circles.

Tehlmar, like so many others, was getting a little unruly and he told Matilda to stand on his feet, whereby he proceeded to bound round the dance floor. Suddenly, he became to such an abrupt halt, they almost toppled over, but Legolas caught them.

He smiled at Matilda. "May I have the honour of this dance? You do not mind, do you Tehlmar?"

"Not at all, my lord," garbled Tehlmar before hurrying off to find another equally-energetic partner.

Matilda gave Legolas a small smile and took his hand. They danced gracefully together, unaware of Aubron's furious black eyes following them.

"I am sorry I did not tell you that I was the king's son," said Legolas, his eyes not breaking from Matilda's. "I am embarrassed that you had to find out in this way. It must have been a shock."

"I understand," said Matilda calmly. "I realise now that you did not want our friendship to be altered in the knowledge that you were a prince."

"I thought you were angry with me," he said in relief.

"I was," Matilda grinned. "But I see more clearly now. I think I would do the same."

"If you were a prince?" joked Legolas and Matilda shook her head, laughing.

Legolas suddenly looked towards his father on the dais who was engaged in conversation with a couple of lords, Aubron among them, and then grabbed Matilda's hand and pulled her from the room. Hand in hand, then ran together to an alcove, whereupon Legolas dived through a heavy velvet curtain and landed on the stone window-seat in every alcove. Matilda sat beside him, drunk on wine and love and Legolas. The moon shone through the window and illuminated their little alcove with silvery light, and Matilda felt as though she was in some kind of beautiful dream.

"Matilda," breathed Legolas, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It is not a friendship I was so apprehensive to alter. I have fallen in love with you." Matilda, hugging her arms around her, secretly pinched her side, desperate to know that she would not wake up in disappointment. "I can only dare to hope that you return my affections."

"Oh, Legolas," said Matilda, clasping one of his hands in both of her own. Suddenly, her head was very clear and rational sense took over the exhilarating recklessness of the Feast and of being alone with Legolas. "I did not dare to believe that I had a chance with you, but now there is even less hope. I love you too, but you know we cannot be-"

"We can find a way," insisted Legolas. "Any way."

Matilda shook her head, swallowing down her feelings and speaking with her head and not her heart, which was screaming out for her to say yes, yes, they would find a way, any way. Matilda found that she had to force the words out of her mouth before she could buckle and weaken her resolve. "No, there is nothing to be done. I am a human and your father's prisoner, and you are an elf and a prince. I wish it could be, but it cannot." Her voice was tight; it physically hurt her to be saying such things to Legolas. She knew she was breaking both their hearts with every word.

"As you said, I am prince. There is nothing in this kingdom that I cannot command if I so desire," said Legolas. "I can make my father release you and-"

"And?" Matilda prompted him.

Legolas didn't reply.

Matilda kissed his hand, a tear sliding from under her closed eyelids, and said gently, "I would go back to Lake-town, and you would stay here and marry, if not Eletha, then a different noble elven princess."

"Do you love me?" asked Legolas, leaning towards her. His gaze was so intense that Matilda had to look away for fear that she might scorch herself. But when she couldn't resist another peek at him, he was very close, just a hair's breadth away. She felt her cheeks warm at this close proximity.

"You know I do," she replied.

"There is nothing in this world stronger than love," said Legolas, his eyes flaring. "I know we can be together. I know we can survive, despite those who would try to pull us apart."

Matilda quickly got to her feet before she threw herself at him and never let him go. "I am sorry, Legolas," she said sincerely. "Please, I'm begging you, don't make this harder than it has to be. And you are wrong. In the world of the Woodland Realm, there is something stronger than love. And his name is Thranduil."

* * *

**I felt so bad about not updating the story for over a month, I decided to post two chapters in one day.**

**Hope you've enjoyed reading so far! Thank you for the lovely reviews; I'm so pleased people are even reading my writing. Keep letting me know what you think – I'm desperate to get better and they make me so happy! Love you all!**


	8. Of Love and Tears

Of Love and Tears

Before Legolas could protest or catch hold of her hand, Matilda whisked out of the alcove and ran away down the corridor. Legolas didn't follow her, and Matilda realised she was without an escort or a guard for the first time in weeks, but she felt utterly dejected. She wanted nothing more than to curl into bed and sob. Saying that to Legolas had been the hardest thing in the world, but it was something that had to be done before they both got in over their heads. As she ran, she realised her cheeks were wet, and tears flew out behind her.

She stopped at the door to her chamber and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. But there was no need; the room was dark and empty. Jane and Myrin had not returned from the feast, and Matilda was utterly and wholly alone. Letting the tears fall this time, she dragged the jewels from her hair and abandoned them on the floor, running to the bed and throwing her covers back. She did not change or wash, she just buried her head under the blankets and cried into the pillows. The love she felt for Legolas was rising up in her throat and threatening to choke her as she sobbed out her pain for 'what if' and 'one day'.

Eventually, her tears ebbed away but still Matilda's body jerked and heaved. She was crying for Legolas even though she had no tears left to cry. Already exhausted, she wore herself out and finally lay still, staring into the darkness. She heard Jane and Myrin enter, whisper in hushed voices and then the sounds of Jane undressing and getting into bed. Matilda pretended to be asleep but she was awake long after Jane's breathing became slow and steady.

The next morning, Matilda only awoke when a knock on the door revealed Myrin, descending the stairs. Jane was already up; sat in a chair, reading. Matilda peered groggily at her through a curtain of hair.

"You look terrible," Jane said, with the immediate disrespect of a best friend. "You obviously had far too much wine last night."

Matilda rubbed her eyes, trying to remember why she felt so miserable. When it came back to her, she said, "Shut up," to a silent Myrin, who had been watching her expectantly, and dived back into the blankets.

"Oh, no, not today," said Jane, jumping up and going to Matilda's bedside. "That is the worst thing you could do. I will not let you wallow. Get up." Jane dragged the blankets off her, and pulled her up.

Matilda, who wanted to be left alone to cry, struggled but Jane was more determined and stronger. She hauled Matilda into the washroom and stood over her like a jailer until she had washed her face and her hair.

"Some friend you are," grumbled Matilda.

"Oh, yes! I'm too good to you," Jane agreed, marching her back out to the wardrobe. Myrin was sat down on the chair Jane had vacated with his feet up on the table. He looked thoroughly amused at Jane's charge.

"Now go and put these on," said Jane, throwing items of clothing at Matilda, who disappeared back into the washroom and emerged a couple of minutes later, looking much healthier.

"There," said Jane to Myrin with a dramatic flourish of her hands. "Admire my fine work, my masterpiece."

"Yes, Almighty Commander," joked Myrin, and then looked out of the window. "The first day of autumn is beautiful," he said. "That is a good omen."

"Let's go and enjoy it," said Jane brightly. "I haven't been outside in a long time. Are you allowed to take us outside?"

"Yes," said Myrin. "Are you coming, Matilda?"

Matilda shook her head and sat down in the middle of the floor as though to anchor herself into the room. Jane opened her mouth to protest, but Myrin shook his head.

"She has had a bad night," he said quietly as they left together.

"Legolas?" Jane asked, as one of the guards followed them down the corridor and the other stayed put to guard Matilda in the room.

"Yes," said Myrin. "I think she needs some peace."

Matilda, left alone, lay down on the floor in the shape of a star and gazed up at the ceiling. She regretted her words of last night; her uncontrollable tears had spoken volumes. Legolas was an elf, she thought, he was wise. Maybe what he said had been true. Maybe there was a possibility that their spark of love could be ignited. Matilda was desperate to see Legolas, to tell him that she had been wrong and that she hoped he would forgive her.

As if she had dreamed him up, three sharp raps followed by two longer taps sounded at the door; Legolas's knock. He walked in to see her spread out on the floor, and she leapt up immediately, failing to gather her composure as she almost tripped over her own feet.

"Matilda-" he began.

"Legolas, I'm sorry," she burst out before he could say another word. "I am so sorry. I was wrong to doubt you. I sincerely regret what I said, after all you are wiser than I am, and I should be listening to you. Please say you're not angry with me. I should never have said those things." She stopped suddenly and began to babble. "Oh, goodness, you are, aren't you? You hate me for what I said. You are here to say goodbye. I'm never going to see you again. Oh, I am so stupid-!"

"Matilda!"

Matilda looked at Legolas, her mouth shutting with a click.

"You are stupid," he said, "because I am not here to say goodbye. I am here to demand that you rethink your belief that we cannot be together, and to reach a different conclusion."

"The right conclusion," Matilda nodded.

"Yes." Legolas smiled and it seemed to brighten the whole room. "Will you walk with me?"

Matilda tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, and Legolas ordered Matilda's guard to stay where he was, guarding an empty room. Together they walked in a large circle, talking easily like they had before the unsettling Feast. Legolas opened up to her like he had never done before; he told Matilda about his father and how he revered him yet was uncomfortable around him. He explained how he was worried he was a disappointment to Thranduil and always felt the need to prove himself. He spoke of Tauriel and of Myrin; they were his best friends, he could not have survived the pressure and duty expected of him without them. He practiced his archery in secret so that he would always be the best; he was afraid that if he stopped, he would forget. His grandfather had once given him a dagger inset with rubies and it was his most precious possession. Legolas spoke of the great battles he had seen, and how they were not at all like the ballads and songs of glory, when the pungent scent of fear hung in the air like a curse.

And he listened to Matilda, as she told him of her simple life in Lake-Town, of her mother and sisters, and her dead father, of her house and of the town itself, of the Master and of the Lonely Mountain nearby which didn't seem like there could be a slumbering dragon inside. She talked of the harshness of the winters on the lake and the beauty of the summers.

Eventually they almost finished their circle, reaching the Silver Fountain, which was close to Matilda's chambers, and they sat down together on the wide stone rim of the fountain as she had when she had come here with Jane and Myrin. Legolas sighed and closed his eyes.

"It is so peaceful here," he said. "We could almost melt into time and disappear."

But Matilda wasn't listening; she was distracted by his handsome profile. She ran light fingers down his smooth forehead, along his straight nose, across the contour of his cheekbones and down to his soft lips. When she touched his lower lip, Legolas's eyes snapped open, and she was suddenly met with the cornflower blue of his wide, dancing eyes. He smiled at her and lowered his face to kiss her.

It was a soft, sweet first kiss, and neither of them could have dreamed it any better. Legolas lingered for just a moment before drawing away and looking at Matilda, who had not moved a muscle or opened her eyes.

"I'm going to pretend you're still kissing me and you didn't just stop," she said.

Legolas laughed and kissed her again. They grinned at each other, and there wasn't any shyness in their smiles.

Matilda suddenly grabbed Legolas's shoulders. "What if I pushed you in? Would that ruin the moment?"

"You know, I think it might," said Legolas, quirking an eyebrow. He took Matilda's hand and pulled her down. "Sit still for a moment. You are so jumpy."

"I'm happy! There are places to see and people to meet," laughed Matilda. "Why would I want to sit still when I can be up and moving?"

"Because now and then it is good to pause and just be happy," said Legolas. "If you are always up and always moving, you cannot have time to notice the little things, the important things. I don't want anything to pass me by."

"That is a very good answer," said Matilda solemnly, finally sitting still. "So what do you notice when you pause, Prince Legolas?"

"I notice that you are calling me Prince Legolas, and intensely dislike it," he said.

"Sorry," laughed Matilda.

"I notice you," said Legolas quietly, putting a hand to Matilda's cheek. "And it makes me happy."

Matilda smiled, touched at his answer, and put her hand over his, sitting still and quiet as they drank in each other's faces, memorising every detail.

The door banged open and Matilda jumped so hard she would have fallen backwards into the fountain had Legolas not caught her in time. It was Aubron framed in the doorway, and he was seething with rage.

"My lord," he said tightly, upon seeing Legolas. Matilda could tell just how agitated he was from the fact that he forgot to bow and scrape to the king's son. "I apologise for the prisoner's disturbance." Before either of them could say anything, he turned on Matilda and let rip. Days of pent-up annoyance and resentment at Matilda burst out of Aubron; she had never seen him lose control as much as he did now. The words and insults tumbled out of his mouth before he could snatch them back in and swallow them down.

Legolas's face was as dark as a thundercloud. He cut Aubron off mid-sentence and his voice was glacial. "Leave us," he said icily. "Matilda is here by my invitation. You are not. _Go_."

There was no way in which Aubron could have interpreted these words differently; Legolas had been crystal-clear, but the snake-like advisor's eyes slid sideways and locked with Matilda's. The mutual dislike crackled between them in the air until Aubron could no longer get away with disobeying Legolas's instruction and turned away to walk out of the door.

"Legolas!"

Myrin burst into the room at top speed, his hand raised to knock if the door had been shut; as it was, he half-fell into the room finding no barrier to block his way. Myrin quickly gained his composure and Matilda admired the way he managed to look as dignified as if he had simply gone for a slow stroll around the Halls.

"Legolas, the king wishes to see you," he said.

Legolas sighed. "Tell him-"

"Forgive me," said Myrin. "But his summons is for immediate effect. He insists."

It was only Matilda who noticed Aubron's lip curl into a sneer. Legolas, looking irritated, stood, gallantly kissed Matilda's hand and left the room, nodding his thanks to Myrin. With the absence of Legolas, Aubron immediately became the highest power in the room. By the way he puffed his chest out, Matilda realised he was going to exploit this fact to its full extent.

"Leave me," he said to Myrin, making no effort to be polite.

Myrin was more than a little reluctant to leave Matilda alone with Aubron and protested, "My lord, Matilda is in my charge and care. I will escort her back to her chambers immediately so she may not be in your way."

"I want to speak with her," snapped Aubron. "Get out."

Myrin hesitated, obviously not comfortable with the situation. Matilda nodded reassuringly at him. She was sure she could withstand any insults Aubron could throw at her and she was well aware that Myrin would land himself in trouble if he defied or refused to obey the king's advisor. There was no way she was letting him do that on her account.

"I will be in your chambers keeping Jane company," Myrin said to Matilda. "I will not leave until you are returned."

Matilda nodded.

Myrin left, deliberately slowly, and Aubron crossed the room to shut the door. Unnerved at this action, Matilda stood up from the fountain rim and drew herself up to her full height.

"You poisonous little witch," Aubron snarled. "Was this your plan all along? To worm your way into the heart of the court and corrupt our prince? He was going to marry my daughter until you slithered into this kingdom and turned his mind against Eletha with your evil intent. You have been nothing but a nuisance ever since you arrived here. Life was good for everyone until you and your foul companions slaughtered the king's elk. You should have just remained in your greedy, covetous world with your weak-minded kin and not bothered our noble, pure race."

"I am no witch," Matilda retorted. "You are foolish to think that Legolas ever loved Eletha."

"_How dare you speak to me in that manner_?" raged Aubron. "You are not worthy to even look upon the Eldar. So deeply is the wickedness ingrained in your mean spirit, you desire to destroy our great kingdom, to disgrace the prince and to bring about our ruin."

"That is not-!" began Matilda, but Aubron was spitting with rage and was not going to let her interrupt him.

"You are far out of your depth, you vicious fool. You do not belong here and you never will. There is no place for a human in Mirkwood, nor has there ever been. Were you really so ignorant as to believe you had a future at Legolas's side?"

Matilda recoiled as though Aubron had struck her. His fierce words were hurting her. Did he know that she had had these doubts herself? Aubron seemed to sense this and draw more power from it. He continued with a new savageness.

"You should have been executed the night you arrived in these Halls with your accomplices beside you. You should not have been given the chance to dig your claws into Legolas and twist his subconscious. He may be infatuated with you now but what of the future? What will happen to you when he comes to his senses? You will be put aside or disposed of. He will be loyal to his father, as he should, and the subjects of his kingdom. Legolas's life has no room for you in it and you will not find a single elf in this kingdom who will support you, not even Legolas himself."

Matilda's heart was beating so hard she was beginning to feel sick. Aubron was striking a chord deep inside her. What if what he was saying was the truth? Had she been mistaken as to Legolas's attentions of her?

"You have read the signs wrongly. Legolas holds no true feelings for you. Do you not think that those of us who have known him all his life are more likely to understand him than you, who have only known him a few days? I always knew your race was ignorant but I did not know the full extent as to your stupidity. You did not believe his devotion did you?"

A hot tear slid down Matilda's flushed cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away. Aubron laughed sneeringly at her and left the room, deciding she was no longer worthy of his valuable attention.

Slowly, Matilda made her way back to her chambers, thinking over what Aubron had said to her. The seeds of doubt had been planted in her mind and she could not shake them off. Matilda needed to find Legolas; she was seeking reassurance that it was just Aubron whispering poison or confirmation that his words were truthful. When she entered the room, Jane and Myrin were sat talking by the window. Myrin could see all that had passed between Aubron and Matilda from her face and put his arms round her.

"Do not believe it, Matilda," he said comfortingly. "Do not believe a word of it, even for a second. Legolas is honourable; he would not toy with you. I know he loves you. Aubron's world, which he once held so securely, is unravelling before his eyes because your love is stronger than his cruelty and ambition."

Myrin's words brought more comfort to Matilda than he would ever know.

Meanwhile, Legolas had arrived in his father's private chambers. He hadn't set foot in Thranduil's quarters in several hundred years but it looked exactly as he remembered it.

"You sent for me, my lord," he said.

"Legolas," his father had said, inviting him in.

Legolas suddenly realised he had never seen his father smile. Matilda had such a lovely smile, he thought.

They remained standing, facing each other. Thranduil had got straight to the point. "Legolas, what exactly is the nature of your feelings towards Matilda?"

"I beg your pardon?" Legolas spluttered, thoroughly nonplussed.

Thranduil did not repeat his question.

"I-I respect her," he said. "She is a very interesting person."

"I expect nothing but the absolute truth from you, Legolas," the king said sternly.

Legolas's eyes flicked warily around his father's chambers. He disliked confrontation and answered carefully. "I have enjoyed spending time with her," he said honestly.

The king's eyes narrowed. "You are in love with her," he said. "My sources have told me that you have been seen together many times and that your feelings are no longer friendship or even affection but are something more." Legolas opened his mouth to contradict his father. "No, do not speak, listen to me," Thranduil said. "You know perfectly well that I cannot allow a courtship and romantic relationship between a human and a Mirkwood elf, and I most certainly will not condone it when the Mirkwood elf is my own son and heir. I absolutely forbid you to continue this liaison. You will not pledge yourself to her, you will not make any promises and you will not meet with her again."

"Father!" said Legolas, visibly upset.

"Legolas, you have a duty to me and a duty to our subjects. I have not raised you all these years to waste your time being infatuated with the first human girl from Esgaroth you set eyes on. This dalliance will not go on. It is to stop," Thranduil said. "_Now_. This is my final word and you will not receive any sympathy from me or any other elf who knows what is good for him."

"Father-" Legolas began firmly.

"If you argue with me and continue to defy my word, I will assume you are an enemy of the throne and are guilty of treason. In all your life I have never had cause to restrain you, but do not think I will hesitate to do so if you keep testing my patience and good will. Am I clear?"

"Please, Father-"

"Legolas," snapped Thranduil, losing his temper. "I insist that you undo whatever you have said to her, that you make it utterly transparent that you do not feel anything for her and never did."

Legolas struggled with his loyalties for a moment. He had always been the perfect son to his father, he had always obeyed him despite his own views and he had never _not_ taken heed of the king's orders. But he loved Matilda, he was surer of that than anything in his long life before. Thranduil watched Legolas's inward battle, and spoke quickly: "Legolas. In sixty years Matilda will be dead. But you will live on without her. You should stay with your kin and those who will always be at your side forging love that always rings true, not a momentary, fleeting lust. There is no future for an elf and a human; there will _never_ be such a couple on this earth. You know that I only do this out of concern and care for you, my precious only son."

"What am I to do?" asked Legolas, trying to ignore the guilt welling up his throat.

Thranduil's mouth was a set line and his voice was hard and unforgiving. "It is for you to reverse the effects of your stupidity. Insist that you did not mean what you said. That it was wrong and your duty is far more important that she is."

Legolas's bright eyes were clouded and he looked haunted as he left the king's rooms. With his teeth gritted and his heart lodged in his throat, he made his way to the girls' chamber. He knocked his signature knock; the three short taps and two longer thumps, but he did not burst in like he usually did.

Dejected, he just stood there and waited until Myrin answered the door and came out to speak to him.

"Myrin, I need you to pass on a note to Matilda for me," he said, sickened by his own words even as he said them.

"Will you not come in and tell her yourself?" asked Myrin, smiling. "She needs some comfort and I have no doubt you will stop her tears."

He took hold of his friend's arm to pull him into the room but Legolas jerked his arm away. "No, Myrin," he said, then swallowed hard. "I will send a note."

Confused, Myrin presented him with the quill he always carried with him and a little roll of parchment ripped from the bottom of the original page. Legolas scribbled his message on it and entrusted it back into Myrin's hands. When Myrin looked into Legolas's eyes, he wondered if the prince could even see him standing there. Legolas walked away, shoulders slumped; Myrin was concerned and vowed to speak to Tauriel before dinner.

He returned to the chamber and Matilda looked up hopefully, having recognised Legolas's knock. She looked as though she had expected to see Legolas so she could speak to him properly, but found only Myrin, who seemed perplexed. When he saw the girls watching him however, his face was transformed into the merry, charming expression they were used to.

Heart skipping a beat, Matilda read the small scrap of parchment that Myrin had pressed into her palm with a carefree smile and a wink.

_Meet me at the Silver Fountain. Midnight. -Legolas._

* * *

**A lovely long chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed reading it – if you did (or if you didn't) let me know by posting a review. I love getting you guys' opinions and it's always nice to know my writing is being read. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
